Under your skin
by DeathByVudu
Summary: In which Hidan and Sakura have an immoral relationship. Tobi forms a bond with the school's most popular girl. And Naruto is the shy boy in love with another guy. High school A.U. Heavy lemons, drug use, and other dark themes. Readers beware! (In the process of being almost completely rewritten.)
1. Trapped

This story is M rated so don't be surprised when you come across explicit content or language.

I don't own any of the characters in this story unfortunately.

A/N: The ages of some of the characters are changed to suit the plot and as the story progresses you will understand things a bit more clearly.

* * *

In the passenger seat, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Her eyes refused to move over to the driver when he fell down in the seat beside her.

"She's being a little bitch, I'll talk to you later." Hearing his voice made her hands tighten into fists but she wouldn't dare say a word, they had already argued enough at school.

As the car engine started, her green eyes moved outside the window to take in t he busy parking lot filled with uniform clad students. In the distance she could see Sasuke's navy blue car parked and a twinge of anger made her already tightly gripped hands tighten even more. Beside her she could feel the occasional glances and nearly let out a scream when she heard an unmistakable chuckle.

"I'm glad you decided to shut the fuck up, I don't think I could take listening to that mouth of yours anymore seriously." Tucking her tongue in her cheek she bit down on all the horrible remarks she could make. She found ignoring his very existence to be simpler and settled for pretending he wasn't there the whole ride back to their shared home.

As the fair haired male turned to pull in the drive, Sakura felt the sudden impulse to leave the vehicle. Tearing open the passenger door she didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before darting out towards the front door, she didn't care about what the hell he thought of her- she just needed to get away from him.

Pulling the front door open, she released a sigh when her mother was casually seated in the living room watching her normal programs. The potent smell of previously baked goods was unmistakable and the once seething rage she had building inside of her momentarily vanished.

"Oh Sakura dear, how was school?" Her mother inquired cheerfully, the green eyed girl's whole body stiffened and she returned to clenching her hands.

"Maybe you should ask that moron you decided could take Sasori's room how school was!" She bit out through clenched teeth unintentionally before stomping up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom, the very thought of her housemate brought her blood to a boil.

As Sakura fell onto her bed she could hear the front door shut and her mother happily greet their roommate. Tuning into the muffled conversation, she could faintly make out her mother's laughter and _his _own throaty chuckle. That asshole must have told her some bullshit story about what had happened today, damn her mother for falling for boyish charm.

Staring up at the ceiling of her lavender colored bedroom, Sakura could hear the creaking of the floor leading to the bedroom just on the other side of hers. There were a few thumping sounds which led her to believe that he was dressing out of his uniform. Looking down at her own attire she scowled at the black sweatshirt she was wearing.

Pulling the sweater off, she balled it in one hand before stalking over to his bedroom.

As she walked across their shared bathroom to the other side where his door stood, she could hear soft music playing on the other side. Not waiting another second, the pink haired girl tore the door open and tossed the black sweater onto him with brute force. Jade eyes met with impassive violets as he caught the sweater with one hand wordlessly.

"I don't know why you make it your problem to follow me around like a freaking bodyguard!" It was difficult to hold in the pent up frustration bottled inside. Remaining at the doorway of the bathroom, she stared over at the smug faced male with a deepening scowl.

"You obviously can't fucking take care of yourself!" He retorted angrily back at her.

"And who the hell do you think you are Hidan, my brother- father?" The comment caused a snort on his part and she felt the anger inside burning.

"It was Sasori who told me to take care of you this year idiot, he probably guessed you'd be whoring around or something." That was the last straw before she slammed a hand against the wall in protest.

"I can take care of myself dammit! I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours!" Their eyes were connected and besides her seething expression he wore a look of amusement.

"Oh sure, I noticed you could take care of yourself when Deidara told me you were probably fucking in the art room with Uchiha. Are you listening to yourself Sakura, you were going to let that bastard blow his load inside you like a cheap whore- I fucking helped you!" The tension in the room was growing thicker as the words poured out from each person, she wouldn't let him think he was the good guy.

"Not all guys are like you, I've heard the stories girls say about you. You are far from being a fucking saint!" She bit out angrily, Hidan's large frame tensed slightly at her words before she continued on.

"You act like a heartless monster just screwing girls and leaving them like garbage, you can't possibly think every guy around the damn corner is like you Hidan." The words seemed to strike a nerve because before the she knew it. He was towering over her and she was backing into the wall behind her.

"You have no idea what fucking someone is like _little girl-_ you have no idea what it feels like to have someone inside of you." Gulping down, she trembled uneasily under his intense gaze. This situation was becoming far too uncomfortable for her liking and she needed to get away. Just as he came to a complete halt before her, she could feel the heat radiating from him and the lingering musky scent of his body wash radiating from his skin.

Darting out her hands to shove him farther back, she immediately pulled her hands away from his bare shirtless skin like one would after touching a flame.

"Its my business if I choose to lose my virginity to someone, I don't see how it's any of yours." With face downcast she dared not look up into his eyes, he was far too close and it was starting to scare the living shit out of her.

"And if you fucking had to that Uchiha brat, he would have went around letting everyone know what a slut you were for doing so. He would have done that and never spoken to your sorry ass again, you want that?" Sakura pushed back the tingles that increased with every passing moment, she couldn't breathe with him being this close- it was suffocating.

"Oh well, I have my reasons for deciding to or not..." She finally responded feeling defeated, the whole conversation was getting out of hand. Attempting to pull away from under the cage Hidan had created around her and the wall, she let out a grunt of frustration.

"But you have no idea what it's like." He said in a low tone, there was obvious menacing in his words the very words causing a shiver to run down her body. "Maybe… I need to _show_ you for you to understand a little better." He said leaning his head forward so a warm fan of air hit her skin. Stilling at the contact she was rendered speechless momentarily.

"You- don't need to show me _anything._" She whispered out completely terrified with where this could possibly be leading to. Just as she opened her mouth to say an insult her breath was caught in her throat. Jerking against the wall it was undeniable that he had just thrust himself between her legs.

"Hidan what the he-" She said pushing against him to no dismay. His answer was wordless before letting another slow grind run up her center with his own sensitive place. Trembling under the friction it was creating, her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.

"Mm." He groaned out lowly when he parted her legs farther with his and began thrusting rhythmically against her in a slow primal fashion. Sakura was left utterly speechless and afraid, she was scared of him and the unmistakable jolts shooting across her most sensitive place terrified her all the more.

Making slow circular motions she could feel the obvious hard ridge of his erection underneath the material of his distressed jeans this was enough to make her body temperature rise and equally scare her more. Fighting to form words she was only left releasing soft throaty moans of her own, ones she tried so hard to repress.

Leaning his head forward, she bit her lip when his mouth hovered over her ear. "I bet I've made you all fucking wet haven't I?" He whispered darkly into her hair. Looking up at his face she could see the change in his eyes, they were clouded much like they were when he got drunk- only they held something different than mere drunkenness, it was dark lust.

"Sto-" She breathed out when his large hands held her thighs tightly apart to pound his clothed erection under her skirt. Moaning softly in torment she sucked in a breath when he began to speed up.

Hidan pushed away her interrupted pleas, unable to stop himself as the friction continued to cause feral groans to escape his clenched teeth. His body only seemed to ache for more. She was looking down at his expression, taking in his labored breathing and occasional hisses. A small dust of pink covered his cheeks as he continued rhythmically ramming into her. Slicked back hair falling out of its proper places she was stuck watching him hump her in imitation of the real thing as she struggled to push back whatever strange heated feelings he was causing her body.

"Oh god-" she let out unintentionally when a certain grind caused her body to quiver. Her gasp only served to rile him up even more, and erratically humping her she then noticed his sporadic jerks before stopping his movements completely to bury his face in her neck where he let out a low growl of ecstasy. They both remained silent for a while just listening to one another's harsh ragged breaths before he brought mouth down to her ear.

"That felt so fucking good." He said before pulling away to rake a hand through his messy hair. Still against the wall Sakura trembled silently and watched Hidan rummage through his closet for a fresh pair of jeans as if nothing had just taken place.

"You can fucking leave, _Now_!" He said dismissing her without so much as a glance, Sakura didn't hesitate to shove her skirt downward and shuffle out of the room quickly.

Darting to her bedroom, Sakura shut the door and leaned onto its cold surface. Bringing a hand up to her chest she held it there flatly above her beating heart thinking about what had just happened. Still trembling she cursed the reactions his body was causing hers. Rubbing her thighs together she clamped her eyes shut when there was a prominent dampness in her nether region.

"Fuck." She breathed out with a tremble. "Why did that bastard have to make me feel… so good?" Wiping a stray tear away she slid down to her knees and cried.

Across the bathroom on the other side of the closed door, Hidan leaned against the wall as he pulled on a pair of jeans and tossed his cum stained ones with his laundry. From his place on the wall where he had just dry fucked his friends sister he found himself regretting what had just happened. As he recalled her painful words, the violet eyed male found that same burning anger telling him that she deserved it. Thinking of the sweet sounds she was making made his body run hot again.

"Fuck." He whispered rubbing his eyes.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was pretty vulgar but what do you expect when Hidan is in the story right? :)

Now I know there are probably questions lingering but as the story progresses those questions will soon be answered. I hope they weren't too out of character, i'm trying my best to modernize their personalities like Jashin will be mentioned in the story but won't necessarily be something of complete importance, well not really.

I'll explain things a bit better next chapter and hopefully I can start making these things longer.- DBV


	2. First taste

A/N: This chapter is far more explicit than the one before so beware. ^-^

Review if you would like!

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Sakura had avoided going downstairs for dinner. She was sure the second she sat across from him at the dinner table he would be wearing a smug grin of contentment much like he would if he had won some sort of sick prize. Releasing a breath, the pink haired woman looked around her room anxiously. Pushing off her bed she walked over to her dresser settled at the corner and found it worthy for what she was about to do. Pushing the large piece of furniture with as much strength the cluttered dresser inched it's way in front of the bathroom door. Beads of sweat formed at her brow as she continued pushing it closer to the door.

After a few more shoves, Sakura stood back to admire her work before releasing a sigh and walking back to her bed. Falling onto her back she continued feeling that coil in her chest tighten. 'Why do I feel this way?' She thought bitterly about that sensation settled in her belly right after what had happened in his room.

When the door to her room swung open suddenly she jumped in completely startled. "I was wondering what all that fucking noise was." He said looking her in the eye before casting the dresser a curious glance. The once look of anger that contorted his face softened to a look of pure amusement.

"I'm guessing you wanted to fucking keep me out of here, right?" Sakura glared at the grin that grew on his handsome face. "Nice going."

"I would have blocked that one as well asshole." She bit back angrily, obviously not liking how he was treating her like a complete moron. With her words still lingering, Hidan's once grinning face dropped to a look she had recalled seeing when he had her pinned in the room.

"I highly fucking doubt it would do you any good anyways." Gulping down Sakura sat up in bed and moved farther away from him.

"Get out." She whispered hoping he would just leave, but judging by the narrowed eyes and snarl he had more to say.

"You never fucking calm down do you, It's like you are always in a bad fucking mood."

"Don't expect me to lighten up after what you did Hidan." She replied nastily, her hands were balled in her lap. Green eyes settled on his face she noticed her comment make him smile, as if the situation was hilarious to him.

"You wouldn't fucking listen to me, and besides I didn't fuck you Sakura. You act like I'm going to attack you like a damn rapist." Arms crossed over his bare chest he smugly let his eyes linger over her attire.

Feeling the same heat as before come over her skin, Sakura cleared her throat and covered her body a bit.

"If you didn't act like such a fucking creep then maybe I wouldn't have to worry." She breathed out uneasily under his intense stare. "Did it ever occur to you that I could tell my parents, my brother." She threatened.

A smile spread over Hidan's features and this only served to make her more uneasy. Walking over to where she sat he made sure to keep his piercing stare connected to her eyes. "And you think I haven't fucking thought of that already sweetheart?"

"You are seriously a fucking mental case." She said with trembling lips. At this point she unsure of what he had in store for her, fearing the worst she struggled to calm her nerves.

"Why are you so fucking afraid of me Sakura?" Hidan asked bitterly, his violet eyes were narrowed as he watched her inch closer to the far corner.

"…" Unable to respond, she kept her eyes on his for a long moment.

"You really don't fucking like me do you?" He asked tight lipped. Sakura hesitated before answering before her mouth opened to form words.

"I don't." She said almost in a manner to convince herself it was a true statement. Hidan's lip twitched upward as he took a moment to process her answer.

"I could always fucking make you."

Furrowing her brows she tried to make sense of his comment. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means you shouldn't fucking push my buttons." Judging by his tone and the expression of seriousness, he wasn't lying and she didn't doubt that he would try to force her. Hidan was an unpredictable guy.

"As much as you would like to wish Hidan, you can't force me into liking you." It was true, he couldn't. She had known him for so long and from the first day they met he had always treated her like scum.

"You are such a fucking pain in the ass." He responded angrily after a moment of taking in her comment. Releasing a sigh he turned on his heel and walked up to her room door.

Sakura watched him, relieved he was leaving her alone. Her eyebrows knitted when she heard the all too familiar latch on the door lock. As she watched his face turn back to look at her, his expression was dark.

Stiffening when he wordlessly walked to the edge of her bed, she let out a squeak when he began to climb onto the surface. Staring into her eyes, Hidan shoved the pink haired girl back onto the bed where she released a startled gasp.

Covering her mouth with his hand when she looked like she was about to scream he leaned his forehead into hers. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you." He whispered. Sakura stared up at those familiar plum colored orbs, afraid he would hurt her.

"I don't think your mom would take our situation too kindly if she came up here." He continued as his hand over her mouth slacked a bit. Sakura trembled under his weight and cold stare.

"Would you want her to come up here Sakura?" He asked her in a soft tone she hadn't grown accustom to.

Shaking her head slowly his feral smile widened.

"I know you're fucking mad at me, you probably think it's because of what happened in the room earlier but it isn't- no I think you're fucking mad over what I hadn't done." Keeping her eyes on his she furrowed her brow trying to understand what he was going on about. The words were somehow cryptic and she was unaware of what to make of his comment.

"I guess dry humping you got you turned on huh princess?" He asked casting her a toothy smile before licking his lips to continue. "And I guess after it all, you still hadn't come." Sakura sucked in a breath underneath his hand, her eyes were wide in panic when he seemed to be enjoying the topic. "You were so pissed, but I get it now sweetheart- I fucking do."

Stiffening under his weight Hidan seemed to take amusement of her silent panic. "Like I said before I'm not going to fucking hurt you Sakura, I want to help you." The pink haired girl was shocked, what did he mean by helping her? The very idea of him trying to get her to climax was positively terrifying.

Shaking under his grasp, Sakura watched his hands trail down the flat of her stomach to the top of her sleeping shorts. Sucking in a breath she felt his hand linger just at the waistband before tugging at the fabric. A moment of panic made her jerk away only to have him turn back and tell her to relax.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" He repeated in a lower breathy tone. Noticing the look in his clouded eyes she was sure his eyes had darkened prominently. Fingers still working at the waistband, the fair haired male worked to tug them downward.

"I can't get your fucking shorts down with one hand, If I move my hand are you going to scream or something?" She contemplated letting out a loud shriek when his hand lifted but decided against it ultimately when he seemed to be working at her shorts with both hands and the hand once covering her mouth was replaced with a soft hot mouth.

Before having a chance to take a breath, the cold air of the room hit her bare lower body where her shorts and undergarments once rested. His mouth moved slightly over hers, prying her own open with his tongue as his free hands began to roam.

Bashfully clamping her thighs together she felt another jolt shoot up her body when his hands caressed her exposed belly down to her private crevices. There was no moments hesitation for him to let his long fingers wander, he rubbed soft circles and with the pad of his thumbs slid over her moist sex.

Twitching at the intrusion his fingers were creating, she felt a moments discomfort when one digit dipped inside her. Looking up into his eyes she was met by dark royal plum orbs watching her intently. "Mm-Sakura, you are so fucking tight." He groaned out as his finger impaled itself inside.

She could hear his labored breaths mixed with her own soft mewls when another finger decided to make its way inside. He became aggravated at the restriction. Her legs were tightly shut around and after releasing a low growl the aggravation was too much.

"I can't fucking do this with your legs this way, spread them for me." He half growled out. "I want to keep touching you."

Unsure of it Sakura remained legs clamped shut as she watched him struggle to compose himself.

"Spread your legs Sakura or I might not be so fucking gentle." The threat was evident and she feared the darkness lining his tone.

Parting them enough for his liking, she was met with a chuckle. Hidan's eyes softened from their previous coldness and he took a moment to look over her body before continuing. Softly running the blunt tips of his fingers over her wetness she released a soft throaty moan.

Closing her eyes, She thought of the way Sasuke had touched her all those times they had snuck away for quick heated session. She had let the young Uchiha touch her and even found herself liking the feel of his lingering hands and mouth over her body, but this feeling- it was different, Like a whole different kind of erotic that made all her other previous close encounters with Sasuke feel like a washed out memory.

When a thumb began to apply pressure to her sensitive bundle of nerves she released yet another soft moan. Her eyes remained closed and the pink haired girl found herself feeling the intense rush his hands were creating. A rise of goose bumps spread over her skin when that very thumb began to move in tantalizing circular motions.

"That feels good doesn't it?" He asked in a hitched tone. She was trembling under every electric motion and bit down on her lip when the intensity began to increase ten fold.

Moving his palm flatly over her wet sex, her eyes opened quickly when the deepness of his digits buried themselves farther inside. "Relax, it's not going to hurt." He reassured continuing his finger movement.

"Fucking hell, you are so tight." He groaned out, his voice which had become prominently deeper dripped lust with every word spoken.

Dipping his digits farther inside he was met with the all to familiar barrier that kept at a distance from her. There was on denying the stir in his pants, the hardened ridge of his member strained underneath its clothed confines. The twitch in his pants continued with every finger stroke and every breathy moan she released.

"Ah Hid-" She moaned out when his fingers took another turn, switching from in and out he began to rapidly jerk his digits from side to side. Struggling to contain the moans and mewls, Sakura clutched onto his shoulder unintentionally digging her nails into his soft flesh.

Not minding the pain, Hidan found his body responding with every sound she released.

As her body remained unable to reach that oh so close climax, the violet eyed male leaned closer to her face and placed his mouth over her own effectively muffling her loud moans. Moving his hand at a rapid pace she pressed her arching body against his and swiped his tongue against hers.

Both moaning, he pressed his solid clothed member against her leg and continued placing hungry kisses on her mouth. Tongue shyly touching his, he meshed their mouths together until he parted to encourage her body's much wanted release.

"Come for me sweetheart…" He growled into the dip of her neck. Closing his eyes he felt her thighs clamp themselves around his jerking hand and her petite frame begin to convulse. Moving his hand fiercely down to tear his jeans open he allowed his member to spring free from containment, and grasping her delicate hand he wrapped her fingers around him and began to pump in rapid strokes. Sakura watched under half lidded eyes as Hidan released a series of low primal groans with every stroke he guided her hand to do.

Fingers tightly wrapping over her hand, he guided her to his own climax which was rapidly approaching. Urging himself to get there, he brought his mouth back over hers and plunged his tongue against her own. Sakura watched as he thrust his hips into their joined hands until a soft gasp escaped him and a warm stream of essence covered her leg.

Falling back, they both remained panting and trembling side by side. "You can't tell me you didn't fucking like that Sakura." His eyes roamed over her stilled body where she remained quiet before turning her bottle green gaze on his flushed form.

"…" Choosing to remain silent, Hidan took her silence as a negative sign.

"Fine, I fucking see how it is." Standing from his sprawled out position beside her he pulled up his pants quickly and stormed over to the dresser blocking entrance to their joined bathroom. Shoving the large piece of furniture out of the way without so much as a struggle he only then halted in the doorway. Turning his now cold gaze back to her, he simply watched her for a while before deciding to speak.

"You can fucking lie to yourself all you want, tell yourself all these fucking lies- but you wanted it. I know you wanted it." She noticed the sadness in his tone and the poorly masked look of pain on his features before their eyes met and his face returned to it's normal coldness. Not having anymore to say he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sakura kept her eyes planted on the place where he had once stood, she cursed these damned mind games he'd decided to play on her. When a moisture at the corners of her eyes prickled she bit back the tears that threatened to form. 'She didn't want him, right?" Straightening out her own clothing she remained in bed completely confused with his scent lingering in the air.

A/N: Wow... that um made me sweat a little lol. Well i hope you liked it I know so much drama but the story must go on! I'm working on making the chapters longer but it really isn't as easy as one would think. :/- DBV


	3. innocence

This story is rated M for obvious reasons :) and I don't own any of the characters sadly.

Blinking away the blurriness, Sakura sat up in bed tiredly. Her jade eyes moved over to the vibrant digital clock, six- thirty she smiled. Wiping her eyes she figured that she had about an hour before Hidan would be up to get ready for school, she could shower and avoid getting a ride this morning.

Pulling a dangling powder pink towel from a hook, she sidestepped the angled dresser blocking the door and silently crept through the doorway. Cautiously stepping forward, she quietly reached for the ajar door leading into Hidan's room. Pushing the door shut quietly, she silently wished there was a lock on these doors.

Stepping out of her clothes, she allowed the water on the faucet run so the water would spray warmth through the shower head. Slipping through the curtain, she let out a soft sigh when the cascading hot water soothed her body. Tilting her head back she ran her fingers through her dampened locks now tinted a light coral.

As she closed her eyes to release another sigh before she heard the distinct creak of the door opening. Stilling she heard him noisily walk into the bathroom. Sakura worriedly watched his shadowy figure loom by the shower curtain. "I'm in here Hidan, do you mind?" She said with a quiver to her voice.

His voice was hoarse evidently groggy from just waking up. "I need to take a fucking piss," was his only response.

Holding her breathe as water continued to cascade down her body, she listened to the clink of the toilet seat being lifted then the sound of him urinating.

Normally this wouldn't be strange, they shared a bathroom and it wasn't uncommon to come in an use the bathroom when necessary. But then again there was no strange aura around them before, they just hated one another-right?

With this new development between them, Sakura was left confused.

Still urinating from what she could hear, his voice suddenly spoke up.

"Sleep well?"

She thought of the sleepless night, too busy thinking over whatever the hell was going on between them.

Hesitating before a response, they were both quiet except for the distinct shower head still running. "I slept fine." She finally answered.

There was a soft grunt before a flush and then the clinking of the seat being lowered. Not helping the small smile from breaking out on her face she was glad the constant nagging over lowering the seat had become second nature to him.

Busy lathering her body with soap she figured his silence was him waiting to take a shower next. Breaking the silence she paused before speaking. "Hidan, I'll be out in a second, then you can get in."

"Take your time." He replied simply from the other side.

Just as the bathroom door creaked shut, the pink haired girl let out a low sigh. Taking her bottle of blossom scented shampoo from the corner of the tub, she tilted it on its side and squeezed some out into her palm. Lathering her hair with sweet scented soap she hummed a soft content tune. Reaching to put the bottle back in its place she dropped it, completely startled when the curtain was pulled away suddenly. Crossing her arms over her exposed parts instinctively, she tried her best to cover up. With suds washing away from her hair, she held her green glare on Hidan's grinning form.

Hidan stood quietly in only a pair of pitch black boxer briefs looking her over.

"Hidan, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" She shrieked out as he continued letting his eyes linger. "Have you lost your damned mind!"

She followed his burning violet gaze to their placement on her hands which were currently trying their best to cover up her body from his view. After a moment of silence he lifted his gaze to speak. "Show me." He said with a growing predatory grin. "I want to see your body."

The comment made her shudder and she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or perhaps something else. Shaking her head at his request she scowled in his direction. "Get out Hidan." She said with a quiver to her voice.

Feeling vulnerable under his intense heated gaze, she followed his eyes which roamed from the draped arm across her chest to the hand covering between her legs.

"Sakura, I just want to look at you." He said softly, she noticed the tone in his voice much like he had spoken to her when they…

"If I let you, will you leave? I need to get ready for school." Practically pleading in her most polite tone she hoped it was his only request, she didn't think she could take these strange encounters between them anymore.

Nodding his head without a word he drank in all her exposed bits.

Afraid of making anything worse than it was she sucked in a breath and let her hands slowly fall away from their shielding places. Fighting the blush she knew would prominently stick out on her pale skin she allowed him to look her nude body over with that hungered gaze of his.

Refusing to meet his eye she could feel his heated stares in certain places practically burning holes through her.

"Turn around, I want to see all of you."

Complying she turned so her face was to the tiles and her exposed backside was to him. Shivering slightly she brought a hand up to her right shoulder where a small black and red cloud tattoo stuck out like a sore thumb. Feeling his eyes sweep over her she heard him release a low breathe.

Becoming restless with the silence Sakura let out an irritated sigh. "Hidan, you got what you wanted so-" As she began to turn over she let out a soft gasp when a broad chest bumped against her back and a hard erection graze her rear.

Large hands finding their way around her she was moved back a few tiny steps until her bare chest was pressing against the moist tile. In complete shock she was unable to speak and furthermore when a hot mouth descended over her shoulder leaving soft open mouth kisses until his mouth came to a stop just over her ear.

"I fucking want you so bad it hurts." He rasped out lowly.

"We-we can't." She trembled at the reaction her body was making with every slow caress and kiss. "You know we can't." She felt her whole body shiver under his grasp and wanted so desperately to get out- he was playing games with her mind and she wanted it to end. Holding in a moan when he began to suck and nibble her skin she was pained when a mental flash of Sasuke popped in her head. They were- sort of together not really, but there was something there, right?

She found it nearly impossible to think with his engorged member pressing at her back end.

"I know I probably fucking shouldn't, but I need to." His mouth was so close to her ear that with every dark word spoken she found herself shivering.

"We… can't." She repeated in a breathier tone. The green eyed girl clamped her eyes shut as she cursed every damn tingle and flutter.

When an arm snaked it's way around her she began to squirm. Softly making shushing sounds at her temple he kept his steel embrace on the petite roseate. Besides the heart pounding against her chest and her own heavier breathing she found herself oddly silent.

Trying to cease her trembling she felt one of his arms slide down her body to grasp himself in one hand. His long fingers wrapped around himself and he began to press the tip just along her slick folds. Shivering from the contact Sakura found the slight panic and arousal to be overwhelming. 'Please stop- stop playing games with me.' She mentally plead as her mouth only released the smallest of whimpers.

Growing slick from the stimulation, Hidan let out moan when a content grin began to form on his features. "I've made you so wet… you can't keep denying that you don't fucking want this Sakura."

Continuing to rub himself against her she let out another soft involuntary whimper. "We…can't." She repeated once more not intending for her voice to sound as breathy as it had. Mentally slapping herself for the only words she could conjure, Sakura felt and ache in her chest when she couldn't form the words no to deny any of his claims. 'I don't want him, I can't want him.'

"Don't be scared- it only hurts a little at first." He whispered before beginning to move his swollen tip to her entrance. Sakura began to panic as the tip sent shivers up and down her body. With his harsh breathing beside her ear, she felt dizzy with a mass over emotions washing over her at once. "I won't keep going right after."

"Please-" She mustered out through trembling lips. 'I can't do this.' She mentally screamed. Unable to form the right words, Sakura hated how good he was making her feel.

When his tip began to press against her constricted entrance, she jumped in shock at the slight discomfort. Tongue swirling around her skin she felt drunk with lust and could only let out the softest of whimpers with every push of his engorged length. Popping only the swollen head inside he instantly felt her walls gripping him tightly. With only a groan of pleasure he moved his hands down to her perky breasts, and with one in each hand he began to knead them softly.

Pressing her closer to the fresh tile of the wall he positioned himself to rapidly thrust inside.

Planting one last soft kiss to her bare shoulder he let his hands fall to their places at her hips where he took hold of them securely. "Are you ready?" He rasped out in a seductive tone. Sakura hated her how her body responded to that velvet voice and although the fear of what was to come was there she made no protest.

Only able to release the tiniest of moans, she felt his muscled abdomen right at her back ripple when his hips began to move. With a harsh rapid thrust upward into her tightly constricted sex, he felt that barrier that had once kept them apart break free until his whole length buried itself through.

Crying out in momentary pain, she bit her lip to keep in the tears. Trying to absorb it all she could only hold his arm tightly and clamp her eyes shut.

Holding still behind her to allow the discomfort to ease Hidan could feel the girl in his arms struggle to contain the trembling. With a few deep breaths she held in the wracking tears and leaned onto the tile for support. Besides the throbbing and pulsing from his buried length, she couldn't feel Hidan make any other movement.

With primal animalistic urges gnawing at him, it took everything to keep from rapidly thrusting inside. "Fuck- its much tighter than I thought." His voice was hoarse as he continued to hold back the urges.

Steadying her breaths she found the sharp pains between her thighs start to fade and just as realization of what had just been done set in she returned to her previous panicked state. "Oh my god." She cried softly. 'No..no not with him.' Despite her mental pleas that this was all just a dream, she knew the reality of the situation. Hidan had just taken her virginity, not her love interest but the guy who made her life a living hell.

Just as the violet eyes male opened his mouth to speak, they both jumped completely startled when there was a loud knock on the door coming from Hidan's room. Swiftly pulling out of her, they were both equally panicking.

The deep tenor of Sakura's father Hizashi rang through just on the other side. Quickly bringing up a hand to her lower face when she let out a gasp, Hidan stared at the wooden door her father stood just on the other side of.

Casting her a panicked glance that matched her own expression, Hidan turned back to the door when there was another knock.

"Uh- yeah Hizashi?" He shouted over the now colder cascade of the shower.

"I need you to move your car, it's blocking mine." There was obvious amusement in Hizashi's voice as he shouted through the door.

Cursing lowly Hidan answered that he'd be down in a minute.

When there was no longer movement on the other side of the door Hidan released a growl of annoyance and raked a furious hand through his damp hair.

"Fuck!" He hissed out angrily just as she opened her mouth to speak. With lips parted he abruptly brought his mouth to cover hers. Fiercly swiping his tongue against her own un-responsive appendage he brought her hand to his hardened length and wrapped both their fingers around it, his covering hers. Stroking furiously, he let out a series of soft groans with every delicious shock wave. Eyes clamped shut and mouth slack, he shuddered with every tight stroke given. Pressing the swollen head against her moist folds he continued rapidly jerking and rubbing his hardened member against her.

Continuing to kiss her hungrily, he began to increase the pace of their joined hand movements. Dropping his forehead onto her shoulder he hissed with lust when the jack hammering was becoming too much.

Sakura watched him wince with euphoria before he let out a shudder. Feeling him swell under her grasp she felt the jetted streams of hot essence cover her inner thighs.

They remained silent except for his labored breaths. Foreheads resting together, there was a smile that quirked his lips upward before he opened those brilliant plum colored eyes and connected them with her own orbs.

"I should probably go move my fucking car before your dad decides to come back." Sakura stood motionless and speechless as he held her closely. "Will you stay here for me, I won't be long."

It was strange to hear such vulnerability in his voice as he plead for her to wait for him. "It would be fucked up if you only got to feel pain…I don't want that." She could tell by his expression every word was genuine.

Simply nodding wordlessly, she watched him turn to pull the curtain aside. Droplets of water trailed every crevice of his rippling muscles and her eyes roamed over numerous scattered thin pale scars to a prominently aged brand on his skin she'd always been curious about. The brand stared back from its place just over his Adonis belt, a perfect circle with another perfect upside down triangle settled in the center. Catching her eyes on his lower region Hidan's lips quirked up before sliding the curtain closed again.

Following the pitter patter of his bare feet she could hear him making his way to his room then after the sound of the door closing Sakura didn't hesitate to release the breath she'd been keeping in. Turning the fresh water off, the pink haired girl tore away the curtain and with shaking hands she reached out for her dangling towel then quickly scurried off to her own room.

With heart beating rapidly against her chest she frantically searched for her uniform. As she clasped her bra together, Sakura momentarily stared down at her undergarments before pulling them on when a droplet of pink water slowly rolled down her thigh. Swallowing she quickly dressed into her uniform and looked for a brush.

When finding the hot pink brush, she painfully stroked through long pink knots and after gathering all of her candy floss hair she pulled it all into decent sloppy bun atop her head. White stiff button up blouse tucked in her short plaid tartan skirt, she finished her whole ensemble by yanking on knee high black socks.

Finished dressing for her escape, she silently pulled the door open and crept out into the deathly quiet hallway. Briefly pausing to take in a breath, the pink haired girl continued moving until she stood at the top of the staircase beside his room which the door was left ajar to. Peering inside she could see the numerous band posters and the obvious signs there was a male inhabitant.

Releasing yet another sigh of relief she began making her way down when she suddenly stilled at the sound of the front door. Paled by the sight of Hidan closing the door behind him at the bottom of the stairs they were both stuck staring at one another. He was shirtless which was a common habit of his and only wore a pair of dark jeans that hung low on his hips she assumed that he had just slipped on a pair of random jeans before running out to move his car. Sakura struggled to keep her eyes on his face when those lines around his Adonis belt taunted her.

Frozen in place their eyes locked in an intense stare. As she continued to pale in shock he held an expression she couldn't quite decipher.

Slowly walking to the stairs, he kept his eyes on hers which only served to unnerve her. Ascending to just a few steps below where she stood he turned his head and let out a sigh before bringing his face back up to meet her gaze.

"Things are going to seem a lot more fucked up if you don't let me finish…" Keeping his face neutral she pondered his words.

"I'd- rather not..." She replied quietly. Trying not to cower away from his domineering aura she gripped the smooth wooden railing and kept her head high.

Sakura watched a flicker of an expression in his eyes before he brought a hand up to rake the stray locks falling around his face. "Fine, then go." He replied simply.

Needing no further instruction she began descending the stairs quickly. After coming down to just the step he stood on, she released a gasp of surprise when his hand darted out to clasp around her arm.

Their eyes met and she felt a rush of fear overcome her when he remained impassive.

Releasing a breath he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not- I'm not a fucking monster Sakura…" She remained quiet almost wanting to reach out to him when he once again seemed completely vulnerable. Released from his hold she continued down the stairs and before walking out of the house she saw him cast her one last glance.

From the other side of the front door a stray tear rolled down her face when she thought of what they had done. She had lost her virginity, and despite being hesitant she hadn't fought to stop him from taking her… she wanted it somehow and the very idea of wanting _him_ scared her. 'I can't feel this way for him, I just can't.'

The story is moving along! :) If you'd like to leave a comment feel free to.


	4. An invisible change

As you all know, this story is rated M.

I don't own any of these lovely characters.

A/N: I deeply appreciate those of you following this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura forced out a tight lipped smile as she looked up at the dark haired male currently sliding his hand over her knee underneath the table. Leaning closer to her, he sat sideways on the bench of the cafeteria table. With Sasuke's mouth close to her ear she felt the tips of his hair brush the side of her face. Heated breath fanning over her neck she heard his low voice.

"Want to ditch, we could go for a nice drive…" He whispered trailing off at the end, probably pondering over what they could do on this drive.

Sakura's eyes detached from their place on the charm onyx eyed male to cast a glance in Hidan's direction just across the busy cafeteria. His slicked back light hair was unmistakable as were the two males seated with him conversing while they ate their lunches. Thankful Hidan wasn't facing her table, she was glad he hadn't spotted the young Uchiha striding over to take a seat with her.

Slowly pulling her leg from his soft grasp she offered a small smile and narrowed her eyes to her full tray of food, suddenly not feeling up for the offer she masked her sadness and pushed a stray lock of pink hair from her face.

"Maybe some other time, I have a big exam in Ibiki's class and you know how he can be." Grateful for her spur of the moment lie- well not exactly a lie, she noticed Sasuke release a sigh before nodding in understanding.

For a brief moment they were both quiet before Sasuke's dark eyes moved to the bright screen of his fancy cell phone. Releasing a chuckle his expression morphed back into the expression usually worn when he's acting awfully flirtatious. "We could ditch now, there's still time and lunch won't be over for a while, we could find some privacy in the art room."

Suppressing a frown she found herself not feeling up to any kind of sexual activity. "I- well maybe some other time, it probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Letting out a scoff, Sasuke's features twisted into a look of pure confusion. "What's with you?" Sakura's eyes connected with his and he raised an eyebrow expectantly. His mouth was turned downwards and his dark eyes seem to bore into hers while he waited for an answer.

"What do you mean what's with me?" She inquired. After a flash of yellow hair caught Sasuke's line of sight, Sakura noticed his hands clench and jaw tense before relaxing when he turned his handsome face back to look at her.

"Hn, I don't know you're acting distant." He said angrily. Sakura inhaled a deep breath before placing a hand on his clenched one.

"I'm just not feeling too good today." She offered with a squeeze to his hand.

"Hn," He said with a thoughtful expression. "Well if we find a quieter place, I can make you feel better." She watched his eyes darken and a small smile quirk at his mouth. Hand moving back to her bare thigh he gave the smooth skin a soft caress. Sakura's mouth opened to speak before she paled when her eyes caught sight of Hidan's table.

The violet eyed male had completely swiveled around in his seat to stare in she and Sasuke's direction wearing a dark scowl. Behind him she could see Deidara's ever present grin and Tobi looking nervous when Hidan's eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to push off his seat to head to her table.

Sasuke which had been busy looking in a different direction turned back to the wide eyed female beside him and followed her gaze to the angered figure on the other side of the cafeteria. Glaring back his jaw stiffened and the grip on her thigh tightened. Sakura warily watched both furious males eyes meet before Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Hn, seems Sasori's lackeys are on patrol." He spat out in obvious distaste at the sight of Akatsuki members watching them.

"See you later then." He said stiffly before growling under his breath and standing up to leave. As he began making his way to the exit, Sakura watched Naruto and Gaara walking back from dumping their trays. Sasuke in a fit of rage walked by the two chatting friends before slamming his shoulder against the blonde.

"Watch it faggot!" The dark haired male snarled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke's angry display and felt sympathy for Sasuke's ex best friend who only looked saddened by the insult.

Moving her eyes back in the Akatsuki's direction she could see the trio of male's watching Sasuke make his way out of the large room before Hidan cast her an angry glance. Eyes connecting she gulped before he broke off their staring contest to turn back to his unfinished food.

"Honestly I don't know why he hates me so much." Sakura held in a hiss as she sat down next to Naruto in class. The blonde was talking on about how Sasuke had been treating him since coming out with his relationship with the young Uchiha's older brother. Fighting to follow the quick babbles that rivaled that of even Ino's. Sakura found that every time she sat or walked up steep stairs the slight pain between her thighs was a constant reminder of what had happened in the morning.

"I just miss when we were friends." Sakura nodded her head in understanding as she watched Naruto bite back the tears making his eyes glossy. Forcing out a cheerful smile she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You just need to give him some time, you know how Sasuke is. He loves both you and Itachi dearly." The soft comforting words brought a smile on his boyish features. That smile widened even larger as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right, things will get better." The two friends shared a smile before straightening in their seats when the teacher stopped his lecture to point out their chatting.

"Haruno! Uzumaki! Is there something you are both discussing that is more important than my lecture because if so feel free to enlighten us all." As the teacher shot both students a stern look, there were some snickering before he continued on.

Sinking low in their seats they decided talking later would probably be best.

As the rest of the school day commenced, Sakura wore a mask of cheerful emotions when talking to her friends. To everyone else she was as chipper as ever, the same old Sakura as yesterday and the day before that. Little did they know she was not the same, she had changed- lost her innocence to someone she thought she loathed. Confused and mildly sore she had even requested to go to the bathroom where she took some time to look at her reflection for signs of a change, but there wasn't and she returned to class feeling childish.

At the last chime of the day Sakura hurried down the busy hallways, avoiding a certain violet eyed male she scurried off to her locker to put her books away. Rolling her eyes she could hear the group of girls beside her chatting away.

"I swear Kin is so lucky." A platinum blonde chimed.

Repressing a grunt Sakura continued rummaging through her locker as she tuned in to the pointless conversation over this years heartthrobs.

"I know Hidan is just." Pausing when his name was brought up she heard the girls let out a dreamy sigh. 'Oh please.' She thought casting a glance at the freshmen girls. Sucking in a breath, Sakura slammed her locker shut which caught the group of girls attention and their once smiling faces dropped to full blown death glares.

Used to these sort of looks because of who she hung around, Sakura silently sent bone chilling glares back and they tensed as she strut past them. "S'cuse me." She said forcing their little circle to break so she could walk through.

Huffing she brushed off their looks as she pushed the exit doors open to walk outside.

Walking down the path where Sasuke had requested to meet, a smile was brought to her face when she spotted him beside the stone railing.

Stopping right where he stood, she noticed his onyx eyes trailing the neckline of her partially unbuttoned uniform top.  
purposely looking around them she let out a small laugh which he only smiled at. "Hn, don't see the gang anywhere." He stated blandly when thinking of the Akatsuki whom he'd never been fond of.

Releasing a sigh of exasperation she brushed stray strands of pale pink hair from her face when there was a gentle breeze. "I'm sorry, Hidan can be a real pain." She said truthfully.

Sniffing he nodded his head and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Tensing just a bit at the contact she pushed away the thought of how different he and Hidan kissed. 'Stop thinking about him!' She mentally screamed. Keeping her mask of happiness she saw Sasuke's flirtatious smile in place.

"You need a ride, we could- hang out at my place…" He said in a soft tone.

Just as she was about to respond, Sakura let out a yelp of surprise when she was suddenly yanked backwards until her back harshly collided with a broad chest confused and pissed off she squirmed when an arm snaked around her securely.

Looking over her shoulder she scowled at Hidan then moved her eyes to Deidara and Tobi. Noticing that neither male was paying her any mind, she noticed the thick tension around them when the trio's lines of sight were trained on a glaring Sasuke who only crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you'd get after the first warning, Sasori wouldn't appreciate you mauling after his younger sister." The comment was harshly spoken and there was a stifled snort which Deidara had let out obviously out of amusement. "I don't want to fucking tell you again." Attempting to pry from Hidan's hold Sakura found herself deeply hating her brother and his friends right now.

As Sasuke let out a scoff of indifference, Sakura noticed Deidara step forward with a large grin in place. Both staring at one another with complete malice, she watched as a fist connected with an abdomen before watching Sasuke grasp his stomach in pain.

Gasping as she watched this, Sakura tried to pull away but was held in place firmly. Glaring at Deidara as he continued to wear a massive grin, she settled for insulting them.

"You all are a bunch of assholes you know that?!" She shouted angrily.

There was a wince from Hidan before he leaned forward to the angered Uchiha. "Fuck that must have hurt." He said in mock sympathy. A smile spread on his face when he continued. "I would have fucking broke your nose." Deciding he'd made his point clear, Hidan shuffled Sakura away leaving Sasuke to lean on the stone railing for support.

Beside Deidara who only smiled at her, Tobi's mouth was down turned and he cast her a sympathetic look before turning to see if his cousin was alright.

"Sasuke." Tobi said softly, placing a hand on his stoic cousins shoulder he retracted his hand quickly when a seething Sasuke snapped and slapped the doe eyed boy's hand away.

"Fuck off Tobi!" He grunted angrily before storming after his car in the lot.

As Sakura glared at her two escorts walking at her sides, she kept in stride with them as they made their way over to their parked vehicles. Effectively yanking her arm away from Hidan's tight hold, she let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should keep better company yeah." Deidara said with smile in place, his lone visible blue eye met her burning gaze and though she kept glaring his smile never wavered.

"Maybe you should mind your own business Yamanaka, don't you have a sister to go piss off?" She snarled. Hidan harshly shoved her shoulder as Deidara only dug his hands in his pockets.

They all walked silently with the occasional person shouting a 'Yo!' to the two males which they only nodded their heads in acknowledgement to.

As they approached Hidan's car she didn't hesitate to stand at the door expectantly. Unlocking the door for her, Hidan waited to speak to Deidara before getting in.

After the friendly exchange Sakura rolled her eyes when Deidara rapped his knuckles against her window to shoot her a flirty wink before turning away to shout over to his friends on the other side of the lot.

When Hidan got in car he didn't start the engine right away. "You can be a serious fucking bitch sometimes you know that?" He asked the back of her head. Sakura raised a brow and chewed the inside of her cheek when she turned to look at him.

"You think I like fucking chasing you around, Huh ?!" With an elevated voice she swallowed a lump formed in her throat.

"Just take me home, Now! If not I'll find my own way." She mumbled completely annoyed to have him in her presence.

Angrily turning the key in the ignition, Hidan pulled the car I drive and sped angrily out of the lot. Driving home they both sat in silence save for the faint music playing on his radio.

"Listen- I think we should fucking talk about this morning." He said without sparing her a glance. Eyes set forward, he kept one hand on the wheel before digging in his pocket for a cigarette. Sakura watched him release his clutch on the wheel completely to light his cigarette before inhaling a deep puff.

"There is nothing to talk about Hidan, I'd rather leave it at that." She replied coldly. Watching the smoke escape through his nostrils she leaned her head against the passenger window.

Letting out a grunt of annoyance Hidan continued silently smoking.

When they reached their home, Sakura made point to express her anger when she turned to shoot a dark glare in his direction. "From now on, leave me the hell alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" As she huffed with burning rage, the pink haired girl opened the car door furiously and hurried inside her house.

Remaining in the car, the silver haired male leaned his head onto the steering wheel silently before shoving off and slamming his palms angrily against it.

A/N: I know it's not too long but I hope you all liked it nevertheless. And I don't usually bash anyone because there is no reason for that so don't be mislead into thinking I have a vendetta against poor ol' Sasuke-chan. I just like making him the way he is in this story for the plot, it works. :)


	5. When dealing with the Devil

Hello again :) I've been writing up a storm happily. As you all know it's rated accordingly and I own non of the characters. Enjoy!

A/N: The song in the car is from the band All that remains and the song is What if I was nothing, knowing this information isn't exactly important but I figured since my own boyfriend wont stop singing it (too well) I might add I just thought I'd weasel it in there somewhere. ^-^ All mistakes in the story will be corrected later on.

* * *

Avoiding Hidan was harder than Sakura had imagined. After the fight in the car, Sakura had mostly kept occupied in her room and when necessary she would come out for the usual reasons: Dinner, chores, and small updates about Sasori's well being.

Each time the pink haired girl found herself doing these things, Hidan was present. Though they merely passed one another like strangers, they had to keep the interactions platonic in fear of being questioned by her parents.

As Sakura glared down at the screen of her phone she suppressed a groan as she thought of someone who could give her a lift to school today. Impatiently patting her foot against the ground she thought of the people she could ask. Sasuke was out of the question, she didn't think she could face seeing him after the incident yesterday and imagined the raven haired male to be pretty pissed off. Ino usually got to school because of her brother and Naruto wasn't attending today because he was planning on skipping to go visit his boyfriend.

Leaning onto the kitchen counter Sakura watched her mother Mebuki applying lipstick quickly before muttering curse words under her breath. "Mom." Sakura called out as she continued watching her mother get ready for work. Not responding Sakura's eyes narrowed as she followed her mother around the downstairs area. "Mom." She repeated more loudly standing just at the doorway of the laundry room where her mother began to multitask between unloading clothes and putting her strawberry blonde hair up.

Annoyed when her mother looked to be deep in thought Sakura raised her voice higher. "Mom!" She shouted irritably. Mebuki's sea-foam orbs trailed over to where her daughter stood before arching a brow.

"Sakura I'm busy so make it quick honey." Looking over her black scrubs, the blonde woman began to flick off a small piece of lint with a manicured nail.

"You think you could give me a lift to school on your way to work?" Smiling her largest most convincing smile she hoped her mother would accept so she wouldn't have to track down her dad.

A look of confusion morphed over Mebuki's face as she looked at her daughter who was offering an overly sweet smile. "I thought Hidan gave you rides." She stated flatly before pulling out her phone to glance at the time.

Sakura's smile fell and she was stuck opening and closing her mouth to try and come up with a decent excuse. "But mom-" She started before her mother's hand stopped her.

"Sakura I don't know what you two are arguing about now but we all agreed that Hidan would take you to school, it makes sense and is far more efficient. Now I'm running late for work so tell your father that he better lay off the sweets at work and honey-" The woman paused before rushing off to the front door. "I know it's different with your brother off at college now, but try to be nice like old times."

Speechless and annoyed the pink haired girl watched her mother scurry to the front door before dashing out quickly. Mentally sighing, Sakura thought of her mother's words. "Like old times…" She repeated aloud in a whisper. "But things have changed… we aren't kids anymore." Casting a glance to the clock mounted on the wall the green eyed girl smiled briefly when there was still time to find her father and talk him into a ride to school.

Searching the house and avoiding Hidan at once proved to be a challenge. When upstairs she had awkwardly ran into him in the hallway then at the staircase. Neither spoke a word to one another, only a series of grunts and glares.

Finally spotting her father coming in from the back yard a breathless Sakura literally jumped right in front of him. Stunned by the sudden appearance Hizashi's eyes grew with confusion and he offered his daughter a sheepish smile.

"Kind of early to be eating sweets." The coral haired man said with a humble smile. Noticing the chocolate just at the corner of his mouth she held in a laugh at her fathers blatant hypocrisy. Sticking to her plan, Sakura plastered on a sugar coated sweet smile complete with pleading eyes.

"Dad, do you think you can give me a lift to school today?" She asked hoping this time would be the charm. There was that same look of confusion that swept over his face much like her mother's own expression before he opened his mouth to speak. "Sakura I thought-" The man said before holding up a finger to pause when his phone began to ring.

"Huh? Yeah I'll be there in a second." Hizashi sidestepped the now frowning girl to continue talking on the phone with his superior. Adjusting his work uniform, he knitted two brows together in search of his Duty belt. Releasing a defeated sigh Sakura located the belt and lifting it with both hands she cleared her throat which caused her father's head to whip around. A look of relief washed over his face as he adjusted it around his waist. Watching her father completely forget she existed she gave up completely. Thinking over the fact she had even asked in the first place, Sakura began making her way outside.

As she stood at the doorway just outside her home she sent a wave over to her father who was pulling out of the drive in his squad car.

'Guess I'm walking today.' She thought bitterly before stiffening when the front door swung open.

Sakura turned to find Hidan carelessly rolling up the sleeves of his white collared shirt. As she studied him under thick lashes she could faintly see the black band t-shirt peeking out. Blinking rapidly when he noticed her staring she desperately began to make her way down the stone path to begin her walk.

Aware that he was watching her she continued her journey until she was stopped at the mailbox. There was a loud grunt and a mumble which she assumed was a curse before Hidan called out to her.

"Get in, I'm taking you to school." He said from his place beside his car, turning back to cast a glance in his direction she shook her head.

"It's going to fucking rain Sakura, you want to walk in that be my fucking guest!" Settling in his car, Hidan started the engine and within no time began to back out of the drive. Sakura bit her lip when there was a rumble behind the grey clouded sky.

"Just my luck." She murmured to herself before a series of fat droplets began to fall suddenly. Letting out a gasp when the cold water hit her skin she stilled completely. Noticing the silver car pull up just at her side, she heard the loud honk to get her attention.

"Sakura… just get in the fucking car." Hidan said with narrowed eyes as he watched her hair and clothes begin to dampen substantially. The pink haired girl wanted so badly to curse the gods for putting her in this situation as she rounded the back end of the car and climbed into the ajar door.

Wiping the rain droplets from her moist face she noticed him staring at her neck where one single droplet slowly descended through the creases of her breasts before dissolving into her clothes. Accelerating, Hidan tapped his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel oblivious to her hard stare situated on his fists which were scabbed and bruised.

Moving her gaze to his face she opened her mouth to speak but shut it when he cranked up the radio. Sinking in her seat she looked out the window at the rainy city. A smile broke out on her face when she could hear Hidan singing along with some of the words, he was really quite good she thought.

As the familiar campus came into view the car came to a slower speed when turning into crowded parking lot. Finding a good parking space coincidentally beside Deidara's junk car, Hidan shut off the engine but made no move to get out right away.

Sakura noticed his motionless form and after a mental debate on whether she should hurry away with a quick thanks or stay behind and talk. She chose to stay.

"We need to talk." He stated firmly.

Leaning in her seat she looked through the windshield at the numerous students making their way to the building. "About what?" She asked softly.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm fucking talking about." He said toying with the Zippo in his hands.

"What about it?" She asked flatly.

"Fuck, the whole thing wasn't supposed to turn out like it had." Sakura turned her confused look at the frowning violet eyed male too absorbed with flipping the cover of the Zippo open and closed.

"Wait a second." The green eyed girl said with anger lining her tone. "You planned it?" She asked with a darkening expression.

Scowling back at her with an 'Are you fucking kidding me' expression he responded after harshly flipping the clasp of the Zippo shut. "No I didn't fucking plan it. I didn't fucking know we were going to-" Stopping to lick his lips he continued trying to find the right words. "After it had, I wanted you to wait because I didn't want you to think that sex was only pain. I wanted to show you that it fucking wasn't like that!"

Scoffing Sakura shook her head to fix her eyes back outside of the windshield. "I don't recall asking you to show me anything Hidan, you just assumed I wanted it." Replying harshly she crossed her arms and let out a breath.

Wearing an expression that matched that of someone who had just been bitch slapped Hidan's teeth clenched. "So, what you're pissed because you wish it had been Uchiha."

Turning to shoot a look of pure annoyance Sakura huffed aloud. "I guess I'd rather it had been someone else except the guy who had made it his responsibility to literally insult me since day one." The topic was getting on her last nerves and it took everything in her to not just say 'Fuck it' and storm out of the vehicle. She wanted to hear what he had to say to defend himself.

"Oh spare me the fucking reminders Sakura, did it occur to you even once that you were completely fine when I had my fucking fingers inside of you?!" His voice had risen substantially as he backfired.

Refusing to let him win the argument she continued to scowl in his direction. "You hardly gave me a choice in the matter Hidan!" She spat angrily.

For a moment he chose not to respond and they both say in muted silence. Watching him pinch the bridge of his nose he narrowed his eyes. "Look, I don't want to fucking fight with you Sakura." His voice was quieter and she analyzed his face when he appeared vulnerable.

"Then say you'll stop, I want to know that whatever this is-" She said gesturing to the both of them. "Is going to stop." There was a pang in her chest but she couldn't find why it had appeared.

Looking to be pondering her words she noticed him chewing his lower lip before nodding silently. "Fine, yeah okay." Seeing the sincerity in his eyes she felt the tenseness in her shoulders drop.

"Are you positive?" She asked making sure he wasn't just going to say one thing then do another. He was like she had stated before, completely unpredictable.

"I will if you do something for me." He stated meeting her gaze. Sakura knitted her brows together and held back urges of rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked worriedly.

"One night, I want you for one fucking night without trying to deny me." Connecting their gazes he noticed her taken back expression. "Then after that you don't have to worry about me, I wont fucking bother you anymore."

"One night is what you want?" She asked noticing him nod his head yes in response. "You won't go around hurting my friends?" Hidan let out a snort at this comment which only served to make her angry.

"I don't hurt your friends Sakura, It's that fucking Uchiha I can't stand." He defended. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, although Sasuke was popular he had a bad reputation of pissing people off and furthermore Itachi was Hidan's friend . At this moment during Itachi's disown from the Uchiha house the Akatsuki weren't too fond of Sasuke and his family save for Tobi.

"Hidan…" She trailed off expecting an answer.

"I can't promise you that Sakura, I fucking hate the guy!" He said trying to make his point. Letting out a sigh she stuck to his previous promises of one night and then he would lay off.

"One night Sakura, I won't accept you backing off last minute either because a deal is a fucking deal." He said in a matter a fact tone.

It was like making deals with the lord of the underworld himself. "Will I have time- to think about it?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"How much?" He asked curiously.

"Well maybe a few days of a we-" Hidan brought a hand up to stop her.

"You don't need that fucking long to come up with an answer Sakura, I'm giving you until tomorrow then you can tell me."

"What the hell this is so unfair Hidan, you can't just force me to decide that quickly!" She shouted angrily. Receiving a look of impassiveness he shrugged before replying.

"Well I guess it is unfair isn't it?" He asked with a dark grin.

Rolling her eyes she couldn't believe how he could be this way. "I don't understand you Hidan, you are one of the most popular guys at school- hell you have fucking fan girls at every corner of this place so I don't understand why you are choosing to give me hell! And I know for a fact that you haven't said no to all of them, in fact what about _Kin_? I thought you were both dating." She inquired curiously. Her mouth screwed into a frown as she thought of the stuck up girl Hidan had been sleeping on and off with.

A look of distaste formed on his face before answering. "She's not important." He answered carelessly. "Now as for your curiosity about my agreement, I have my fucking reasons so make whatever you want of it. I have an agreement and if you choose to accept it then afterwards we can be on our merry fucking ways and you can return to finding places to have a quick fuck with Uchiha, got it?"

"If I decline this offer of yours…" She said watching him rub his eyes irritably before leaning back in his seat.

"Well then If I were you I'd want to prepare for hell, because I won't hold back not even on your Sasuke-chan." There was darkness in his eyes as he responded to her question flatly.

"Fucking hypocrite you made your point to let me know how much you weren't a monster yet here you are trying to bargain sleeping with me."

Turning in his seat to face her he raked a hand through his hair. "Honestly the whole innocent card is getting old Sakura, before I had to fucking pull you away from Uchiha before you made a stupid fucking mistake you didn't think twice about letting him fuck you- so why are you so fucking defensive when it comes to me?!" His face was contorted and after being rendered speechless for a moment she lashed back.

"We aren't friends Hidan, we don't get along, and you're Sasori's friend."

"Oh fucking come on- those are shitty reasons and you know it, you're too busy thinking you feel one way when it's obvious that you don't and I know it! I fucking know it."

She stared at him mentally declining his claims. 'She didn't want him, he was a fucking psychopath.'

"But I don't want you." She said trying to make it sound truthful.

His lip twitched upward in amusement before he let out a chuckle. "Sure you don't princess. I guess you were just faking all those sounds you were making when I made you cum for me." Shooting him a beet red look of revulsion she let out an annoyed grunt.

"Fine, one day?" She asked, and when he simply nodded in response she didn't spare the grinning violet eyed male a glance before stepping out of his car.

'Damn him.' Sakura though angrily as she began walking up to the school.

A/N: I know it's not too long but like i said before, I'm going to try.

If any of you are confused or would like to understand something better don't hesitate to ask away.


	6. What it feels like

This is rated M so if vulgar language of situations make you feel iffy perhaps you shouldn't read on.:)

I'm still adding to this because I have so much to submit, so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own any of the characters.

Song: Under your skin

Performed by: Aesthetic perfection

* * *

Flat on her back, Sakura's long wavy tendrils of hair splayed over her plush pillow in a mass of colorful pink hues. Lower lips lodged between her teeth, she pondered Hidan's proposition. Not caring to try and barricade herself inside her room for safety from him she understood the agreement that he'd lay off until her initial decision which she was having a hard time thinking about.

Would she comply with his requests? Things had already progressed into this mess and unable to understand just exactly why he was choosing to mess with her emotions, the pink haired girl could only release an annoyed grunt. 'Why does he have to pick at my emotions?' She groaned mentally.

Finding it difficult to think properly the green eyed girl rubbed at her eyes when she recalled dinner being less than pleasing. Predicting before that there would be a strange aura between them, Sakura had hoped dearly her parents hadn't noticed his hungry gazes for her from across the table. Unnerving as it was she could only keep her face downcast and try to ignore those lust filled gazes he was casting. After finding his grinning to be far to insufferable she had excused herself from the table and rushed off to the safety of her room.

Startled when there was a knock at her door she feared it was him to demand she make a decision when she hadn't even had the time to properly think it all over.

Clearing her throat momentarily she called out for the visitor to enter.

When the beautifully decorated door creaked open she was met with the sight of her mother standing in the doorway with a warm smile in place. "Hizashi and I thought it'd be nice to watch a movie, want to come down and join us?" She asked with a soft chime in her voice.

Distracted with too many thoughts Sakura could only shake her head no before being able to properly respond. "Oh, that sounds nice but I've just been overwhelmed with how the week's been going."

"You are okay though, right?" Mebuki asked slightly worried about Sakura's current state.

"Yeah I'm fine." She responded with a reassuring glance to her mother who shared a smile with her as well.

"Have you and Hidan settled your dispute?" She inquired. Sakura paled slightly before nodding dumbly in response. The blonde woman rubbed at her tired neck before continuing what she was saying. "You two are far too old to be fighting like children, maybe when Hidan get's back you both can talk it out and settle whatever differences there are between the both of you."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with curiosity. "Where did he go?" She asked thinking aloud.

Mebuki let out a soft laugh. "He's out with his friends, something about going over to Deidara's. I'm really not to fond of that Yamanaka boy, he doesn't seem like a good influence." Sakura kept in a snort at her mother's comment.

'If anyone is the bad influence it's Hidan.' Her mother saw him as a saint she thought bitterly.

Thinking of Hidan's whereabouts she pushed the thoughts away when she realized he would be out of her hair for a whole and she would be able to enjoy simple pleasures.

"Maybe I'll feel better after a nice bath." Sakura said thinking a bath sounded heavily right about now, it had been a long while since she had been able to have one. Maybe she'd finally be able to think clearly and make a decision before Hidan decided to become more of an asshole and cause her world more havoc than he already had.

"Ok sweetie. If you feel like you want to come down and join us you can." Nodding absently deep in thought Sakura was once again left alone and a small smile grew as she hurried off to the bathroom.

Releasing a content filled sigh, Sakura relaxed in the tub filled with sweet smelling warm water. Shutting her eyes she couldn't fight the stupid smile from lifting her lips, this was a good idea. With the warm water enveloping her whole lower half, she could feel the stiffness of her muscles begin to sooth.

The delightful thought of being able to revel in moments like these without any interruptions made the pink haired woman all the more content and relaxed. Pondering whatever thoughts came to mind, she continued soaking in vanilla scented bath water until the warmth had turned to cool. Climbing out and wrapping her fluffy towel around her body, she happily let the water drain and made her way to her room with a small skip in her step.

In the confines of her adorably pastel themed bedroom, Sakura searched her still angled dresser for comfortable sleeping attire. With towel wrapping her hair over her head she dug through numerous articles of clothing in the drawers. Normally sleeping in just a t-shirt and underwear she debated her choices. Outside her window she could hear the wind chimes clinking as a warm nights breeze swept through and rippled her curtain. Deciding that a simple tank top and underwear would suffice she marveled in the freedom provided.

Plopping onto the comfy surface of her bed, she began to comb through her darker pink tinted hair. Gently running her fingers through the long soft waves she began releasing small yawns which grew more powerful as she continued brushing her hair. After switching the lamp beside her bed off she put her comb away and began settling underneath the covers.

Resting her head on her pillow, she pulled the soft blankets over her and settled into sleep. Allowing her mind to distance itself from the week's mentally exhausting events she began fall into a deep slumber.

Waking up when there was a loud crash in her bedroom she looked out into the darkness for the source.

"Ouch, Fuck!"

Blinking to allow her eyes to adjust she heard Hidan's swear then a shuffling of his feet.

"Hidan?" She called out groggy from sleep.

There was a snort where he stood beside her angled dresser. "I fuckin' forgot that thing was there." He slurred out amused by his collision. Sakura noticed his heavily slurred words and obnoxious laughter that he and his friends had been out drinking.

"Hidan, this isn't your room what are you doing in here?" She asked wishing he wasn't so intoxicated.

Eyes darting to the digital clock she noticed the vibrantly colored numbers that read half past one in the morning.

Somehow finding his way over to her bed in the darkness, she panicked internally when she felt the mattress dip under his weight. Crawling over slightly he stopped just at her side. "Hey baby," She could hear by his tone that he must have been smiling.

Then in a matter of seconds as she silently thought of what to do now, he lunged forward until he was over her and his mouth was connected with hers. A low groan escaped him when he let his tongue roam inside her mouth and against her own delicate tongue.

Squirming underneath him, Sakura could taste and smell the alcohol radiating from him but was unable to protest against his actions when he moved his hand up to the side of her face to give her a slow amorous kiss.

Pulling back and panting lightly, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "Mm- you taste so good, I fucking want you." He whispered hoarsely to her.

Pushing against the mattress he remained over her lithe body, and balancing on his knees he leaned up to tug his shirt over his head and furiously toss it on the floor. Gasping out she could feel his long fingers snake under the hem of her tank top before tugging it completely over her bare breasts swiftly.

Feeling the mattress dip and move underneath his weight as he settled himself back in place over her, she let out a soft gasp when his mouth quickly found on of her nipples. Aggressively sucking on her erect peak, she arched into his mouth.

Releasing a gasp of surprise when teeth nibbled the flesh momentarily before the feel of his tongue swiped over the abused skin. Not paying mind to her gasp of his name, Hidan continued sucking on her breast with occasional muffled groans.

Feeling highly apprehensive despite the tingles her whole body was suffering thanks to his expert mouth she called his name out once more but not out of lust. "Hidan." She whispered out to try and get his attention.

"Hmm?" He replied as he continued swiveling his tongue in circles over her pebbled nipple.

"What-what about our agreement, you said I'd get until tomorrow to decide." She stated in a heavily breathy tone.

Humming as he switched sides to suck on her other breast, he mumbled out a response against her skin. "It is tomorrow." He stated while clasping her nipple between his teeth to gently give it a nibble.

Tightly gripping the sides of her breast he popped her plump breast into his mouth and sucked furiously. The action made her jump a bit and suppress another round of moans.

Jerking once more when he nibbled her sensitive breast, she thought of just going with this- she knew telling him to leave would result in a fight and she really didn't want to argue with a horny drunk man.

Teeth sinking into her bottom lip to give it a tug, Sakura closed her eyes and pushed her head back into her pillow when his lips began to trail down her slender torso.

"Yes." She said hesitantly as she watched his shadow figure plant kisses over her flat stomach.

"Mm- yes what?" He asked in a soft slur. She paused before answering.

"My answer to our agreement is yes." She repeated more clearly for him to comprehend.

Not looking to much into the fact that she'd just completely submitted to him, he only responded with a "S' good." Before trailing along the waistband of her panties. "Be nice without these." He said continuing to slowly trace the lining.

Trapped beneath him she wondered how she would be able to do so.

Watching him angrily furrow his brows she noticed him pluck at the waistband before thinking of something. Gathering the cotton material that was between her legs he gripped tightly before giving a hard tug until tearing fabric could be heard.

Not expecting to be jerked so roughly she let out a startled gasp when she felt the material tear away.

Tossing the shreds across the room, Hidan didn't hesitate to dip his fingers inside her tight center. Pushing forward she moaned underneath him.

A small sting at his finger's initial entrances inside of her left the roseate feeling more heated.

Moving his two fingers inside of her she could feel herself growing slick with every touch. When he began to pump both digit's a throaty moan was forced from her.

Mewling against his mouth when he began viciously moving his fingers in and out of her she was left in a mess of moans and trembles.

Finding his place over her he brought his nose over hers. "Spread your legs for me." He moaned lowly.

Complying without a second thought, she felt him settle between her parted thighs. Removing his moving fingers from inside of her he brought them up to the button of his pants where he violently tore it away along with his briefs to release his aching member.

Lifting his hips he gripped his shaft in hand then blindly sought out her sopping sex. Locating just where he wanted to be, he pressed his hungry mouth against hers and after positioning himself he quickly thrust downward.

Sakura cried out into his mouth when he thrust inside of her without stilling like he had in the shower. Slamming his hips into hers, the violet eyed male began plunging her with long strokes. Licking at her tongue, he released primal grunts with every harsh piston.

Snaking his fingers beneath her parted thighs he lifted her lower half so her feet were flat on the mattress surface. Pulling a leg higher to brace himself for more leverage, his hips began to crash against hers harder. Both moaning when his pulsing member buried deeper, her hands held onto him tightly.

Only able to release a series of mewls, Sakura shut her eyes as every electric jolt shot up her whole body. Continuing to thrust, Hidan's legs trembled with every deep thrust.

Consumed with need, Sakura felt drunken with lust beneath his moving body. There was a sheen coat of sweat over their skin, from the heat radiating from their bodies.

Without being aware, Sakura was sliding her tongue against his in a taunting manner and meeting his thrusts with some of her own.

These actions only served to rile him up even more. Groaning louder, he began jack hammering his hips faster and harder into her center until the only sounds beside their muffled moans was a loud smacking of skin on skin.

Feeling a heat gather at the low of her belly then travel to the exact place where Hidan was thrusting with everything he had, Sakura felt her body begin to tense. Gripping him tighter when the feeling was becoming far too much she let out a strangled gasp as a euphoric sensation washed over her whole being. Trembling below him with every wave of pleasure she felt his own body begin to tense.

Erratically slamming inside without any rhythm like before he held onto her body briefly before pulling out of her velvet core to allow the streams pulsing from his body to land on her leg. Collapsing over her, his head fell just at her chest where she could feel his deep intakes for air.

Realizing it was the end, she noticed his head stay in place as well as his large frame over her own tinier one. His messy hair tickled her bare skin as she began to squirm.

Squirming underneath him more evidently for him to get off, her eyes widened when she realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"Hidan?" She whispered out to his slumped form. "Hidan, wake up!" She offered a bit more loudly.

Annoyed when her voice only roused a muffled sound from him, the green eyed girl began to shove at him angrily. "Wake up!" She said making her voice go higher but not enough to travel anywhere else.

Lifting his head, he was obviously annoyed when he only grunted out a grouchy "What?!"

"You're too heavy." She offered weakly.

He seemed to take her words into consideration when he lifted away and rolled onto his side. Annoyed that he hadn't decided to leave when he positioned an arm across her waist, she narrowed her eyes when his breathing became even again.

Aggravated she pushed on to make him leave. "Hidan, wake up you know you can't sleep here." She said trying again to shove at him.

There was another stir from him before he held her tightly and kept his eyes closed. "Quiet, tired." He said completely drained of energy.

Giving up she pulled off her shirt completely to wipe up the mess he'd made on her leg, then tossing it away to deal with it later, she pulled the covers over both of them and tiredly shut her eyes. Sakura listened to his light snores beside her until they began to fade when she dozed off.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, I'm hoping to end this story with a start of another couple based in this particular book. Like maybe ItaNaru and how they came to be together.


	7. Words cut deep

A/N: Another chapter ^-^ yay. Thanks to those of you who decided to keep reading this story, it's sort of my late night project while I continue to suffer from insomnia. Ahead of time I'd like to apologize for my errors. I usually write these chapters around the break of dawn, its terrible really. In time I'll revise everything. So far I hope you all like it, I know the couple isn't popular but that's why I like it so much more.

Rated M. I don't own any of the characters.

Song: Waiting game

Artist: Banks

The song really has nothing to do with this chapter other than the fact I was listening to it while i wrote certain scenes. *Winks*

* * *

Flinching when a soft tickling sensation woke her from sleep, Sakura opened her tired eyes and turned her head slightly to find a warm bare chest pressed against her back closely.

Arm encircling her, she could feel his mouth trailing up and down her neck and shoulder. Fingers running against her bare breast she kept in a moan when the feel of his teeth grazed her neck. His head was nestled at the nape of her neck and with every warm exhale, Sakura's body shivered. Swallowing when his erection pressed at her rear, she could hear his breath hitch just a bit when she pressed against him.

As the sun began to rise, a small dimness brightened the room but not substantially so. Thinking of their one time agreement she was quiet deep in thought as his hands roamed over his favorite places. 'Does he still count the early morning as one night?' Finding this to be the only possible reason, she made no protest to his advances. 'Might as well just let it happen, it's only for a while.' She thought hopefully.

Lapping his tongue over her soft skin, she could hear his breath becoming harsher as his fingers tweaked her breasts before descending the expanse of her flat stomach.

When his prying fingers found their place at the center of her thighs, he quickly dipped them inside her velvet channel where her heated core gripped around his buried digits tightly. Sakura bit her lip as she hoped that this would be the last time they'd have to do this, and as she continued to be lost in her thoughts she was unable to hold back the soft mewl that escaped her lips when he ground his hips into her hotly.

With nothing keeping them at arms length, Sakura knew that there wasn't a thing holding him back. A brief moment of only stroking between her thighs, his fingers abandoned their place on her body to guide himself to his much desired place.

Wedging in place, Hidan gripped at her hip tightly and with full force thrust home. Feeling once more completely stuffed with him inside, she held in the breath when his member was expanding her forcefully.

"Hm, good morning." He breathed out hoarsely.

The impact of her rear against his front made him release a low moan. "Fuck, you feel so good." He whispered out to her as he continued thrusting.

"And you feel big…" She said suddenly blushing crimson when she hadn't intended to say that aloud.

Hidan chuckled at the comment and her reaction after saying it. Bringing his mouth closer to her ear he whispered. "Give me your mouth."

Hand against her cheek he turned her face slightly to face him so their mouths could meet. Still moving, his tongue slid in her mouth and thrust in the same slow manner his hips were moving against her. Pulling his mouth away from hers, his breathing was harsh.

Eyes connected, she could see the intense heat in his gaze. "Lay on your stomach for me." He said with half lidded violet eyes.

Obeying curiously she rolled over to lay flat on her stomach. Lifting a leg over her flat form, he positioned himself over her so that he was in a straddling position just over her rear.

Taking hold of his member, he placed himself back where he was before inside of her. Gripping the lavender sheets under her hands, Sakura bit back a throaty moan when the position made him feel incredibly larger than he had before. Sighing when his fingers ran from the back of her neck down the expanse of her spine, she shuddered under his touch.

"Fuck, I've pictured it like this so many times." He rasped out through suppressed groans. Blunt fingertips digging themselves into her heart shaped rear, he rocked his hips against her.

Crying out softly, Sakura bit her lower lip to keep from making any loud sounds. Bunching the sheets underneath her grasp, she held in moan after moan when his member hit the pit of her multiple times. Head thrown back, he continued thrusting with a slack mouth.

Biting her lip harder to keep from crying out when the electric sensations continued shooting up her body.

Mouth set stiffly , Hidan continued rhythmically pounding. "Does feel fucking good?" He rasped out through gritted teeth.

A mixture of the sensations he was making her feel and his profanity made her body heat increase . "Oh, God Hidan please!" She moaned into the mattress. Clawing at the bed, she felt him increase his speed mercilessly.

"Please… What?" He asked plunging deeper.

Unable to form words to describe just what he was doing to her. She could only gasp out another plea. "Please," She cried softly.

"Hmm- I don't understand what you want, you have to tell me." He said leaning closer to her and burying himself deeper. Capturing his lower lip between his canines, he let out a primal growl.

Unable to plea for him not to stop, she settled for only moaning and crying out into her mattress. These feelings, she craved the sensations he was giving her. Anxious for every thrust, Sakura kept her eyes shut as she let him continue sending shockwaves.

Hidan leaned his face forward as he pressed his mouth against the crease of her spine, applying several open mouth kisses to her skin he grinned when she let out loud cries.

Releasing a soft laugh he continued moving. "You need to keep it down Sakura, someone's going to hear you. Do I need to cover your mouth?"

Whimpering out in response, Hidan continued moving his mouth over her back nipping and sucking at her soft flesh.

"Oh god," She whimpered.

Placing a few more kisses on her back, Hidan leaned up to place a hard kiss at her temple. Breathing raggedly he closed his violet eyes before speaking. "Tell me you love me." He rasped.

Overwhelmed by their synched movements, Sakura shuddered but complied as she continued clutching the sheets in her hands. "Ah- I love you…" She whimpered weakly.

Throwing his head back, Hidan increased the speed of his strokes. "Say- say it again." He groaned out.

"I love you." She sobbed out with knitted brows.

Hearing a low growl rumble from his chest, Sakura felt that all to familiar twinge of heat form in her belly before another erratic stroke made her eyes clamp shut. Both breathlessly moaning aloud, wave after delectable wave washed over her. Hearing one last hiss from Hidan, Sakura's eyes snapped open when his engorged shaft swelled inside her before spilling his essence inside of her.

Giving short rather harsh thrusts, Sakura felt his weight press her body into the mattress almost in attempt to push her through.

Feeling him relax over her, he stilled completely before letting out a breath of astonishment. "Fuck, that was really intense." Rolling onto his side, he slipped his flaccid member from its place inside of her and fell beside her. His eyes roamed over her face as she remained in the same position on her stomach. Hearing her take in a breath, she opened her eyes and they simply looked at one another for a while.

Watching her with a calculative expression, he seemed to be trying to decipher her thoughts before sighing and darting out a hand to pull her body against his. Propping his head over hers which was buried at his chest, he could feel her trembling against him much like he was.

"The sun is up." She said in a muffled voice.

Casting a glance to through her window he could see the evident lighter sky indicating that it was in fact day. "Yeah." He replied not caring much about it.

Propped on an elbow he watched her as she opened her mouth to continue. "Hidan, the sun is up so our agreement is over. You had your one night." She finished in a mildly saddened whisper.

Eyes slightly widened, Hidan's once softer expression iced over with pure malice. "It doesn't fucking count." He defended angrily.

Sakura suddenly sat up to pull the covers over her and shoot him an equally cold look. "Yes it fucking does count, what do you mean it doesn't?!" Pulling away from him she felt her once relaxed state completely fade away in an instant.

"I was fucking drunk and could hardly enjoy half of it, so it doesn't count." He defended angrily.

"Being trashed is your problem not mine," She stated in a bitter tone. " Besides I complied with all of you requests."

"You also hardly fucking participated, you just let me do everything." He growled out becoming more enraged with the topic of their conversation.

"I'm not a damn slave."

"Look at it however you want, but you cannot deny the fucking truth and that is that you would do it again." A large grin grew on his face when she suddenly smiled.

Eyes meeting she pursed her lips together in thought before replying. "You're right, I would want to do that again." She answered looking to be thinking deeply.

When Hidan began to smirk with arrogance, Sakura continued. "Just not with you." She finished nastily.

She watched an array of emotions pass over his handsome features, and that once grinning attractive face contorted into a terrifying dark glare. Mouth screwed into a thin line, she became suddenly uneasy.

"Fucking bitch." He seethed out.

Shoving off the bed he yanked his jeans on violently before making his way across the room away from her. "Oh Sakura," He said suddenly shooting her a predatory grin full of hatred. "Thanks for letting me fuck you like a cheap whore." The words cut her deeply and she was sure that was his point for saying it. Scoffing he walked out of her room with a slam of the door.

Jumping a bit when the sound terrified her, she curled up in a ball and let out a single choked sob. 'I knew he only thought of me as trash, I knew it.' She thought as hot tears ran down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the drive to school, Hidan had made it a point to ignore her not even so much as acknowledgement or a glance. Like a ghost in his passenger seat she watched him light cigarette after cigarette. Reminding herself that this was how they had always been she found her own words failing to be true. The truth of the matter was that everything had changed between them. As much as she wished they could return to they way they once were, the fact of the matter was that it would never be the same between them.

Accepting his cold shoulder, she set her eyes at the passing houses and cars outside. Relieved to see the campus approaching, Hidan swerved into the parking lot at a high acceleration then with a screech of the tires he brought the vehicle to a halt. Tearing out his keys, he wordlessly swung the door open and then shut. Sakura slowly undid her seat belt and reached for her bag, as she got out she began to walk up the pavement to the school. Farther ahead she spotted Hidan taking long strides up the steps until finally disappearing through the double doors.

Finally reaching the double doors, she walked inside the bustling building and let her eyes wander over the mass of students before spotting Hidan just down the hall at his locker turning the combination.

A sharp pang in her chest made her suddenly turn away when she found herself going in his direction. 'Thanks for letting me fuck you like a cheap whore.' His voice still rang in her ears and she turned to the direction of where her own locker was located in a different hallway. Weaving through the mass of students, Sakura let out a breath when she finally made it safely to the hall without receiving an injury.

As her eyes moved to her locker she noticed Sasuke leaning onto it with his phone out. His dark eyes were set on the screen until she walked up and he pocketed it away to offer her a smile.

"Hey…" She said looking a bit surprised before turning to mess with the lock.

Resting his side on the wall, the dark haired male had his hands buried in his pockets. "Hey I called last night but your mom said that you were asleep."

Paling a bit when flashes of what she was doing ran through her mind, Sakura's mouth opened then closed slowly. "Oh, well I just thought I'd turn in early." She offered weakly.

"You at least get my texts?" He asked with an impassive stare. Sakura's eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to recall seeing any messages let alone touching her cell phone at all.

"Sasuke, I was just really tired." She offered again hoping he'd change the subject.

When he simply nodded she watched him push off the wall to stand closely beside her. "So, I had a thought. Maybe you and I could blow off first hour and sneak off to the weight room, it's usually empty in the morning."

Turning to her locker to pluck out her necessary books, she shook her head before replying. "I have a huge assignment today in Orochimaru's." Sakura said trying to sound convincing. "Maybe some other time?" She asked trying to avoid any sexual contact now that she knew what it was like the once thrilling mystery of fooling around had lost its spark with her. Knowing that fooling around was just what Sasuke wanted Sakura watched him warily.

Tilting his head in silent acceptance, her eyes moved with the sleek raven locks of his hair before their eyes met again and she noticed him looking at her speculatively. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked searching her face for something.

"I'm fine Sasuke." She said forcing a tight lipped mile she was sure didn't meet her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked meeting his onyx eyes.

"You just seem… different." He answered void of emotion.

"Sasuke, I'm fine." She repeated with a sweet smile.

Returning her smile with a slight upward quirk at the corner of his mouth he walked up closer to the green eyed girl. Jerking a bit when he leaned in to plant a kiss on her mouth, he seemed to be in deep thought before parting away.

"I guess I'll see you later then." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura nodded quietly before watching him turn on his heel to walk down the hall. Admiring the way people parted out of his way, she rolled her eyes when girls passed him with plastered smiles on their faces and prominent blushes.

He hadn't made it too far when two figures at the end of the hall began to make their way to him.

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun! :) Sorry about the length, this story is still a work in progress and I happen to be an impatient person. =_=

Thank you to those who take the time to read this story, i appreciate it. I'll be sure to update soon, any questions or comments review or inbox.


	8. Consequences

Hello again for those of you still reading this :) Thank you all by the way, if not for your interest perhaps I wouldn't have continued this.

I apologize again for the errors, they will be fixed in time.

Rated M, for obvious reasons.

I don't own any of the lovely characters :(

Song: Such small hands

Artist: La dispute

I'm having musical mood-swings, oh well. ^_^

* * *

Not far too far from where the pink haired girl stood, Sasuke came to a pause in the hallway and narrowed his dark eyes dangerously at Hidan and Deidara stood side by side. Warily watching the exchange of glares, Sakura stood quietly beside her locker. 'Please don't do anything stupid Hidan.' She mentally plead.

Uneasily moving her eyes over to Hidan, she found him wearing an expression so dark she could practically feel the menacing aura radiating from him. A murderous glare only set on Sasuke, Hidan and Deidara began making their way over to where the raven haired male stood with a darkening expression of his own.

Finally reaching him, it was obvious to everyone around that something was going to happen. Both silently glaring, Deidara's grin spread widely over his face as he silently anticipated a throw down. With a lollipop lodged inside his mouth, the blonde artist clicked the hard candy against his teeth before shooting a glance over at Sakura who only scowled back at him.

Sasuke tore his sight from the silver haired male and turned to sidestep him after scoffing. "Hn, I don't have time for this." He commented carelessly.

Like a gunshot in a silent room, Hidan's fist collided with Sasuke's jaw suddenly. Numerous by-standing students gasped aloud while others pulled out their phones to enjoy the show. Sasuke stumbled a bit before regaining composure to fix a mutinous glare in Hidan's direction.

Watching in horror, Sakura watched the exchange start to escalate.

"I fucking warned you not to touch her Uchiha!" Hidan spat out venomously. Not minding the blood running from his nose, Sasuke huffed in annoyance before Hidan flung forward to throw a series of brutal punches at the dark haired male.

Grunting angrily Sasuke blocked what he could and defended himself by throwing back defensive swings. Worried fan girls cried out in shock when the tumbling males stood clung to one another. Hidan grunted in pain when he received a harsh blow to the right side of his face, but only snarled in response as his fingers struggled to wrap themselves around the young Uchiha's neck. When getting a good grip on him, Hidan didn't hesitate to squeeze with one hand and wail with the other. Sasuke growled aloud as his throat constricted and in a spur of the moment decision, flung them both against the metal surfaces of the lockers with painful brute force as he tried to pry Hidan's hand away and block the painful swings aimed at his face.

"Get- the fuck off of me!" Sasuke shouted finally freed from Hidan's death grip when they both slipped and smacked against the ground loudly. Crimson smeared the white of their uniforms in speckles as well as large droplets and like painted brush strokes of red, blood covered most every surface they had their scuffle on.

As Sasuke remained on the ground breathing harshly and bleeding profusely from his nose. Sakura tried to yell over the cheers from the other students for them to quit fighting but as she watched the two crimson stained males she then realized they weren't going to stop.

Deidara who was trying to talk a bleeding Hidan into stopping, kept momentary distance from the violet eyed male when he was viciously shoved out of the way to so Hidan could attempt to go after Sasuke once more.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The silver haired male shouted angrily while Deidara yanked him back by his arm. Eyes wide and panicking Sakura watched the spectacle continue. 'Oh god, please stop.' She plead silently.

"You fucking psychopath!" Sasuke snarled back not minding the blood pouring from his nose that ran down his mouth and chin. Choosing not to push the fight any further, Sasuke remained on the ground where he scowled over at Hidan who was still fuming with a bloodied busted lip.

As everyone remained standing around watching, many began to scatter like a thousand cockroaches when Asuma, the schools football coach began to rush over from down the hallway with an impassive almost bored Kakashi at his side.

Waving a hand in the air in a silent 'Shooing' manner Kakashi then spoke through his mask tiredly, "Alright everyone, show is over get to where you need to be." And after a few students let out groans the large mass of uniform wearing teens began to decrease. Almost every single one cast glances back at the two pissed off males when they walked towards their destinations, snickering and gossiping about the fight like it had been the whole highlight of their day.

Eyes sweeping over the two bloodied boys, then Deidara and Sakura, Asuma let out a sigh of annoyance when his eyes continued to take in the mess of blood smears covering multiple surfaces. Pointing a finger in the direction of the office, he firmly made it clear where to go. "Office, Now!" He demanded.

Detaching his glare from Sasuke, Hidan momentarily looked over at the teacher. Then narrowing his violet eyes into slits when they caught sight of Sakura, the silver haired male raked a hand through his now messy hair and gave another attempt to pull from Deidara, Finally relenting the blonde let him go.

When the silver haired male turned to storm down the hallway in the direction of the office, Deidara caught up and fell into step beside him, and rounding the corner they both vanished from everyone's sight.

Leaning down a bit to look Sasuke's injuries over, Sakura cast him a sympathetic glance as she reached out to help try and held him up. "Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked hoping his nose wasn't broken.

Smacking away her outstretched hand, Sasuke rose to his feet angrily. "I'm fine, he needs to be fucking committed!" The Uchiha spat out angrily as he pinched his bloody nose.

Asuma approached them both and made a disgusted face as his eyes followed the blood streaks originating from Sasuke's nose. "It'd probably be best if you two also went to the office, Tsunade's going to need to sort this all out properly."

Silently nodding in understanding Sakura cast a glance to her side at Sasuke who was wincing a bit as he wiped a bit of blood from his nose. Following behind Sasuke quietly, the raven haired male strode passed Kakashi who's only reaction to the boy's face was a pained wince.

As Sasuke angrily walked a few paces before her, Sakura narrowed her eyes saddened by the whole ordeal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyone care to explain to me how this all started?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice, her eyes moved over the faces of the four students in her office.

Rolling her honey colored eyes, the blonde haired principal leaned onto the flat surface of her desk and waited for a response. No one was eager to speak up.

Hidan stared wordlessly at the floor as he rested his forearms onto his thighs. Deidara sat beside him trying to hold back a Cheshire grin from breaking out on his face.

Across the large office, Sakura sat quietly beside Sasuke who was all cleaned up and holding a blood stained tissue up to his nose. Sasuke was the first one to speak up. "Hn, that bastard hit me without reason."

Arching a blonde brow, Tsunade's eyes rove over to Hidan. "I'd like to get to the bottom of this quickly, so Hidan tell me why you hit Sasuke."

Bouncing his leg in agitation, Hidan remained face down and void of words. "There had to be a reason why you struck him." Tsunade said facing his downcast face. "I'd like to know why." She stated firmly.

"Hn, there's a reason," Sasuke scoffed angrily "The guy is fucking mental."

"Language, Uchiha." Tsunade said feeling irritable when this situation wasn't any closer to being resolved.

Setting her red lips in a thin line, Tsunade turned her face to the pink haired girl casting worried glances over to Hidan who still hadn't brought his face up.

"Miss Haruno, what started this?" She asked hoping to get a decent answer. Sakura straightened in her seat and averted her gaze.

Parting her mouth as she fought to think of a proper response, she was unable to form any words when Hidan abruptly stood from his seat. "Fuck this bullshit." He said venomously before turning to storm out of the silent room, yanking the door open he walked through angrily then let it slam loudly behind him.

Releasing a sigh Tsunade turned her tired gaze back to Sakura. "I guess I'll have you call your father." She stated blandly.

Nodding silently, Sakura turned her line of sight on the door Hidan had just disappeared through and wished she'd done the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shouting was impossible to escape. Inside of her room, Sakura could hear her father and Hidan arguing loudly back and forth with one another.

Attempting to block their angry shouts, she switched on the television and sat on her bed.

There was a moment that passed of silence before Hidan yelled out something she couldn't quite make out.

"You are to go to school then immediately come back home, is that understood?" Hizashi asked loudly.

Hidan let out a snort. "Are you seriously fucking grounding me, I'm a tad to old for that shit." He said with a hint of amusement.

"It's because of Mebuki that I haven't taken your keys because honestly with the way you are acting, I don't think you are responsible enough." Hidan met Hizashi's gaze and keeping from making any snide remarks he wisely bit his tongue.

"Why did you hit that Uchiha boy?" Mebuki wondered aloud.

Shrugging in response Hidan glued his eyes to the wall.

"I believe Mebuki asked you a question Hidan." Hizashi said beginning to lose what little patience he had at the moment.

Turning his head to answer with a glare in place, Hidan let out a huff. "I don't like him and he fucking pissed me off. Why does it even matter because I don't feel fucking sorry and if I got another chance I would do it all over again. Happy?" He finished rolling his eyes as he continued facing away from them.

"Well your little display of hatred has caused me half a days work because I had to leave the station early to go deal with your principal." Hizashi said shaking his head when Hidan refused to meet his stare. "And you're lucky that boy doesn't press charges." Pinching the bridge of his nose Hizashi let out a grunt. "I have to go to Fugaku at work whom is my superior by the way and personally apologize all because you couldn't play nice, does any of that make you sorry boy?!" Mebuki placed a hand on her husbands shoulder to calm him from becoming any more infuriated.

"You're all making this such a big deal when it isn't, that asshole hit me too so I don't see why you have to fucking apologize to his stuck up father. And I guess if he decides to press charges you won't have to fucking worry because I'm not your damn son!" Practically on the verge of just storming out, Hidan calmed his shaking fists settled at his sides.

Tears prickled in his violet eyes and forcing them back, Hidan turned his face once more towards the wall and remained silent. Mebuki's eyes clouded as she momentarily held out a hand in his direction to reach out to him before bringing it back as she watched the silver haired male bite his lip angrily.

Hizashi struggled to form the right words before throwing his hands up in exasperation and leaving the room.

Refusing to lift his gaze to the misty eyed woman still standing in his bedroom, Hidan's jaw tightened when she walked over beside his bed where he sat silently.

"We may not be your parents Hidan, but you and your brother are still family to us." She offered softly as she pushed back some of his hair in a motherly fashion. When she turned to make her way out of the room the blonde woman stood at the doorway when he decided to respond.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hidan said meeting her gaze. Mebuki smiled warmly before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her as she did so.

Laying down on his bed so his face was up to the ceiling, Hidan let out a long breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura dressed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a random shirt before heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Sakura was mildly startled when her eyes fell on a shirtless Hidan leaning both hands on the sides of the sink for support as he blankly stared at his own reflection. The silent pink haired girl paled when his eyes slowly turned to where she stood in the doorway holding her powder pink towel.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't think you were in here." She blurted out before quickly walking back out and shutting the door.

Leaning on the cold surface of the door, the pink haired girl bit her lip in deep thought and turned to toss her towel on the angled dresser beside her , before she turned and opened the door again. Watching him stare at his own reflection, she noticed he didn't even spare a glance in her direction this time.

Standing in the doorway, she awkwardly opened and closed her mouth as she thought of what to say to him. "You think maybe we could talk?" She asked sheepishly.

Continuing to stare at the mirror, his face remained void of emotion. "Why? I've got nothing to fucking say." Despite the profanity used in the comment she noticed how completely neutral he remained as his eyes were fixated on the mirror.

Taking a deep breath she narrowed her eyes as she responded. " Well there are a few things I'd like to say." When he decided to respond with silence and a cold shoulder, she began inching closer to him. "What did you say to my parents?"

"I didn't say anything." He responded in a flat tone.

Relieved she wasn't going to have to have a sit down with Hidan and her parents, Sakura studied the side of his face. He was cold and completely distant as they spoke, almost as if his mind were somewhere else.

"What do you want from me Hidan, I don't understand what you are doing to me." She whispered out in utter sadness.

A moment crept by without words spoken, and his head fell forward nearly having chin touch chest. A few strands of pale hair dangled in front of his face as he stared down at the white porcelain sink before responding. "I don't fucking want anything." Lifting his head from it's slump he turned to her with evident agony in his eyes which had brightened to a soft pale violet under the translucent bathroom light. Sakura stilled when she saw those tortured emotions expressed through his captivating orbs.

"I know this isn't what you want. You don't fucking want me, fine… I'll leave you alone from now on then." Turning his pained face away to stare back down at the white porcelain sink, he gripped the sides tightly with teeth clenched and jaw tense.

"I- Hidan I just want things to go back to the way they were before," She stated in a whisper.

Her statement brought a self deprecating grin to his face. "You want things to be like they used to be," He said aloud with dark humor lining his tone. "And just exactly how were things back then Sakura?" He asked meeting her gaze with grin still in place.

She was speechless for a moment before he let out a chuckle. "They were well… like they had always been- normal."

Momentarily closing his eyes as he ran his tongue against his lower teeth. He opened them to meet her gaze with darkened eyes. "Oh Sakura," He said in amusement as he pushed off the sink to turn to his room. "Believe me when I say that there was _nothing _fucking normal about how things were before." Turning to the door he didn't spare the frowning girl a glance back before shutting the door when he walked inside his room and cutting off her next words.

A/N: I know it's far too short but like I said I was in a hurry. I hope you liked it despite the size, there will be more after this!


	9. Things have changed

A/N: Wow so I went through so many songs as I wrote this chapter, I think it might possibly be my longest. Because I took some breaks as I wrote this, It might possibly be a bit choppy in places. As for mistakes, like I've stated before they will be fixed later on. I really love this chapter it's one of my favorites because of how many emotions there are. I know this story won't get much reception, but I appreciate those of you who read it, so thanks.

Rated M, you know why.

Song: She's my addiction

Band: Third realm

I don't own any of these characters

* * *

The frown on her face didn't falter, he'd walked out before she'd gotten the chance to ask him what his statement had meant. Annoyed, Sakura turned to head to her own room but stopped just as she reached out to turn the knob. 'How dare he not explain himself, does he just think I understand what the hell he means?!' Grunting aloud, she turned back to face his door and made her way in it's direction instead. Turning the knob without a second thought she walked in and cast him a glance from the doorway. Standing with arms crossed and frown in place, she watched his face screw into an expression of pure distaste.

"Fuck, what now?" He bit out from his place on his bed. Back resting against the wall, he bit the inside of his cheek when she only stood quietly without a word leaning onto his door. Becoming more irritated at with her presence and lack of words he slammed a bruised fist against the mattress.

"You just going to stand there without fucking saying anything? I asked you what the hell you wanted!" Sending over a glare in her direction, he watched Sakura lick her lips before responding.

"What did you mean when you said that things back then were far from normal?" Her voice was a soft whisper when she spoke. Murmuring a curse under his breath, Hidan struggled to find the right words to explain his departing words.

"They just fucking weren't Sakura, you can't begin to even understand what it was like for me before." His voice was softer but still held that faint hint of anger and perhaps a bit of sadness. Annoyed with his lack of explanation she found herself becoming more aggravated with his words.

"I don't understand Hidan, you aren't making any sense to me! I thought things were fine, we acted like we always had and it felt pretty fucking normal to me." Tightening her fists she continued to try and make her point. "I just don't understand what happened. First you are screaming at me and calling me all these horrible names- then you're kissing me and telling me how much you want to fuck me!" Sakura's words rung in his ears and avoiding looking her straight in the eye, Hidan merely kept his sight on his abused knuckles.

Seeing and emotion flicker through his face, she hoped he'd tell her what this all was because she was having a hard time making sense of it all.

"Fuck what do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" Hidan's voice was starting to rise but for the sake of not wanting to have her parent's storm upstairs to figure out what was going on, he kept hold of his nerves and forced out answers to her questions.

"I feel like I don't know you at all and it scares the shit out of me because I seriously thought things were okay." Shaking with anger, their eyes connected.

"Well what do you want to know?" He spat out angrily. "That I thought fucking you would get whatever this is out of my system? Do you want me to tell you how that fucking plan didn't work out? Or that I've had trouble sleeping for a while because I can't help but think about all the bad fucking things I want to do to you?" Sakura stiffened at his words and before she could say something he shot her a dark glare that made her back down. "I'm not finished." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want the truth? Sakura, you can't even begin to understand how things weren't normal back then for me. It was hard to not think about bending you over and fucking the living daylights out of you until neither of us could think straight. Hard to push back the need to fill you so deeply it made you scream; to feel the scrapes you're nails would make against my back as I took you completely."

She could see the change in his eyes as they darkened with every word, listening silently she didn't make a move to leave or come any closer to him.

Letting out a huff he continued. "You threaten me so much, you know that? You threaten all of me and you are so fucking unaware of it. You threaten my control, my sex life, and my fucking sanity and I yet I don't fucking regret ever feeling this way towards you." Leaning his head back against his midnight blue painted wall, he turned his pained face towards the pink haired girl who only looked back at him stunned.

"I've been so fucking exhausted with all of it." He ended with narrowed eyes and Sakura bit her lip as she absorbed every word.

"How long have you been thinking about this Hidan?" She said in a breathier tone than intended. His frown deepened.

Looking uncomfortable and ashamed all at once, he opened his mouth for a moment without words before finally responding. "A while." He muttered out.

"What's a while?" She asked with brows furrowed.

"Since I was around twelve or thirteen." He said grimacing slightly and turning his face away from her shocked one.

Eyebrows shooting up she kept her eyes on him, but failed to have any words after his confession. "You remember that time when Kisame and Deidara thought it would be funny to throw you in the river when we were all swimming?" He noticed her tense up before nodding her head when the memory resurfaced.

"Yes of course I remember, I couldn't swim." She responded easily before she noticed him begin to squirm on his bed uncomfortably. "You pulled me out and gave me mouth to mouth." She continued remembering opening her eyes to see his scowling face staring down at her after she'd coughed up all the lake water. "I think I cried on you." Sakura said noticing a faint pinkish blush dusted over the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Clearing his throat as he recalled her tears he nodded. "Yeah, you wouldn't let go of me." Their eyes were locked before she parted her lips to continue.

"And who knows about… you're feelings?" Sakura asked rubbing her forearm uncomfortably.

Looking all the more uncomfortable with the conversation he shook his head. "No one else fucking knows. You think I could just tell people shit like that?" He asked shooting her a look that made her feel like an idiot.

"Well you are best friends with Deidara, I just thought he might have known." She replied trailing off at the end.

"Sakura, no one fucking knows." He said repeating more firmly.

Absorbing all that was said during their conversation, Sakura thought of all that had happened between them these past few days. "I don't think I understand." She said in a soft tone. "Why all of this now?" She asked in the same soft tone.

Looking more pained, Hidan inhaled deeply before answering. "I couldn't fucking take it anymore, okay?! I was on the verge of losing my damned mind every time someone would say perverted shit about you…let alone see them fucking looking at you."

Closing his eyes with agony he clenched his fists painfully as he continued on. "I know that I fucking hurt you so much Sakura." He said with a quiver to his voice. " For that just know I'm fucking sorry."

It pained her to see him looking so vulnerable. With his barriers down he appeared so damaged with every emotion displayed, she'd never recalled seeing him this way. He was always a hard ass with a foul mouth and evil grin, very different than how he appeared right now. Silently walking over to stand beside his bed, she noticed him stiffen and narrow his eyes sadly.

His frown deepened when he noticed her large green eyes gloss over with accumulated tears. "You used me Hidan, for pure carnal gratification."

Giving her a look of disbelief as he ran over her words in his head. His hands tightened as he became angry with her accusation. "That wasn't what I was fucking doing Sakura!" He retorted firmly.

Sakura stared at the man who'd taken her innocence with trembling lips. "So then what would you call what you did?" She asked biting back her tears.

Standing up to stalk over to her, Hidan noticed her struggling to keep in her tears. 'She's fucking crying because of me.' He thought bitterly. Sakura didn't pull away when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She trembled in his arms and he brought her moist face up with his hand so he could tell her the truth. "Fuck," He said expressing more pain in his face. "I didn't use you for sexual gratification Sakura, I love you too much to fucking do something like that to you." He said leaning the side of his face against the top of her head.

Pulling his head back to look into her red ringed orbs, he clamped his eyes shut and brought his mouth over her trembling lips. Moving his mouth against her own he was surprised when she kissed him back with equal force.

After releasing all the bottled frustration with every deepened kiss he gave her, Hidan suddenly pulled away from her mouth and dropped his hands away from her frame. Eyes darkened and want growing he took a step back from where she stood looking fragile and hurt. "You should leave Sakura." He said warning her away from him before his desires took over. "When you said I was a fucking monster, you were right. You aren't safe with me at the moment."

Looking completely stricken, Sakura made no move to leave his bedroom. Releasing a feral growl of annoyance, Hidan raked a hand through his messy slicked back hair. "I guess I'll fucking leave then." He said turning to find a shirt.

Not sure whether to laugh or cry, Sakura watched him dig through his closet in search of a shirt. In a short few days, her world had been flipped. Feeling torn by his confession, she had a hard time processing all this new information.

Feeling a rage burn inside of her, Sakura's green eyes watched him yank on a black t-shirt and head to his window to escape from the house. As he stood by his bed to tear the curtain away to mess with the lock, he turned back when she was standing right behind him looking completely pissed off. "What the fuck do you want now?" He spat out.

Not hesitating to shove him back against the bed without a word, Sakura saw his eyes widen into saucers as she held down his hands over his head and straddled his lower half.

Looking up at her in complete shock and awe, his mouth was open without so much as a noise escaping before she held both flat palms over his abdomen. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked looking confused.

Staring down at him with intensely green eyes she answered his question angrily. "I don't know." Sliding her hands up to his chest she leaned in closer so her face was inches from his.

"This could get us into a lot of trouble." She stated staring down at his eyes.

"I know." He replied bitterly.

"You're Sasori's friend, everyone thinks you are like my step brother." She continued in a whisper. Hidan swallowed when every word spoken was true.

"Do you?" He asked worriedly looking up at her.

She bit her lower lip in brief thought before closing the distance between their faces and crashing her mouth against his hungrily. Kissing her back just as hungrily, Hidan's hands moved up her arms and pulled her back to meet her heated gaze.

"You have the slightest fucking idea of what you're doing?" He rasped out fiercely.

"No clue." She answered shoving away his grip to bring her mouth back to it's place against his. Releasing his fingers from their hold, Hidan brought a hand up to hold the side of her face. Lips parting, He groaned when her sweet tongue invaded his mouth quickly and moved against his own.

Slipping only and arm around her slender frame, Hidan lifted her as she released a gasp, and succeeded on flipping their positions so that he was over her. Before she could let out another gasp when he ground his hips between her parted thighs, he covered her mouth again stroking the lining of her chin with the pad of his thumb as he deepened their mouth movements.

Feeling that all consuming dark desire building inside of him, he tore his mouth away from hers. "Are you fucking sure about this?" He asked through labored breaths.

Staring down at her fiercely burning green eyes, he felt her ground back against his solid member restrained in his jeans. "Hidan, stop talking." The pink haired girl nearly growled out. Her small hand reached up behind his head then slid down to the back of his neck to pull him back down to meet her mouth.

Not needing anymore of an invitation, Hidan did as she said and moved his lips against hers. Surging his hips forward, he let out a half moan half growl when she moved her clothed sex against his.

"I want you to touch me." He rasped against her lips.

Not hesitating to comply with his request, Sakura moved her hands up to his broad shoulders and then down the wide expanse of his back. Feeling him shudder under the soft rake of her nails, Sakura bunched his t-shirt under her trailing hands and tugged upwards. Hidan looked at her in understanding as he propped up on his knees and yanked the shirt away from his body. Watching through half lidded eyes, she admired every ripple of muscle as he tossed the shirt away. As he remained over her, she moved her eyes down his bare upper half to his hands which were settled at the button of his jeans. Popping the button away, Hidan fiercely yanked his pants down with his boxer briefs until his aching erection sprung out of its restraint underneath fabric.

Leaning down again, he kicked the rest of his pants away until he was completely void of any clothes. Staring down at her flushed face, he brought his mouth over hers and slid his large palm under her sleeping shirt until it was covering her bare breast.

Groaning aloud when his erection surged against her barely concealed center, he let out a breath when a tiny moan escaped her lips which were pressed against his.

Brushing his thumb over her nipple, Sakura arched under his touch with another moan escaping her. With a shudder, he surged his hips against her again and felt a bolt of pleasure nearly making him cry out.

Pulling his mouth from hers, Hidan brought his forehead to rest against hers. Closing his eyes as he parted his lips to speak, he ignored the carnal desire coursing through his body. "Sakura," He said in a whisper. He looked down at her eyes and ran his thumb over the side of her face, down to briefly graze her lower lip. "You don't have to fucking do this, you can leave right now if you want and I'll fucking understand." Hidan's face was pained as he spoke, knowing there was a chance there she would decide to leave him.

Sakura's hands slid up his broad chest and over his shoulders, watching as his mouth parted with every soft touch. "I want you," She replied in a breathy tone.

Rushing to get back onto his knees, Hidan rushed to pulled her shirt over her breasts then finally over her head so she was lying beneath him with breasts bared. With shirt in hand, Hidan tossed it away before moving his hands to the waistband of her panties, he hooked his fingers underneath before she brought a hand over his.

"I like these," She said with a smile on her lips knowing he wouldn't think twice before tearing her panties like he had before.

Letting out a chuckle he slowly pulled her panties down her hips then over her legs before finally bunching them in one hand. Feeling the moisture in the flimsy fabric made his member ache with need.

Completely nude beneath him, their eyes connected. Sakura fought the blush that threatened to creep over her body when his plum colored eyes seemed to drink in every part of her.

Trembling slightly when his rigid member bumped against her bare center, Sakura pulled her legs apart farther for him to come closer. Pressing his weight over her, Hidan brought his mouth over hers and swept his tongue along her sweet appendage.

Gasping when he found her heated center quickly, Sakura whimpered out when he pressed himself inside of her completely. From deep within her, Hidan pulled himself back almost completely leaving her before crashing back inside in a swift stroke. Keeping from crying out at the intensity, Sakura kept her mouth against his and only released a series of moans as he began moving.

Eagerly accepting every thrust, Sakura tightly clamped her thighs around him and held onto his shoulders. Wet from the stimulation, the green eyed girl moaned as he continued crashing his hips against hers.

Head arching onto his pillow, Sakura's lips parted as she cried out softly. "Oh my god," Her fingers threaded through his messy hair. "Hidan, don't stop!"

Pushing into her, Hidan fiercely looked down at her half lidded orbs which were clouded with heated need. "Mine," He rasped as his hands gripped her thighs tightly to surge deeper inside.

Throwing her head back against the pillow, she released only the smallest of whimpers in response. With her neck displayed, he lowered his mouth onto her skin and gave it a suck and nibble. She continued to softly cry out as he made her body tremble for more.

Whimpering again, Hidan pulled her knees so they rested upon her chest and slammed himself within her. Having a hard time keeping her cries to a minimum at this angle with him hitting a sensitive place inside her, she bit her lip and muffled her moans.

Watching her become a mindless mess beneath him, Hidan's jaw clenched with every hard piston of his hips. His body was claiming hers in the most primal of fashions with every deep stroke and surge. Allowing him to claim her, Completely at his mercy Sakura allowed his thrusts to push her over the edge.

Bringing his fingers down to her sensitive place, Hidan began to rub at her middle. Clenching his jaw tightly, he watched her body arching and her mouth parting with only the sounds of a person on the verge of release escaping her lips. Delving deeper and holding her tightly, he repeated his claim hoarsely against her skin. "Ah- oh god…Hidan." She said pushing her head firmly against the pillow. "I'm-" She moaned out without finishing when suddenly began to spasm underneath his body.

Not holding back moans himself, Hidan hiked her legs up higher and fiercely pounded against her as she continued to let out choked moans and clench around him.

When the feel of her clenching became to much, Hidan felt his tense body begin to unwind itself with every jerk from his hips. Pushing himself deeper, he let out a growl when he fell onto his elbows and released every ounce inside of her quivering body. Still unloading, he pulled her to him continued spurting every last bit of himself.

As the feeling of high began to fade, and his whole body trembled over hers. Face against the skin of her neck he released a breath. "You confuse the fuck out of me." He finally said still joined with her.

Releasing a breath of her own, Sakura ran her delicate fingers through the messy pale strands of his hair. He let out a content sigh when her nails lightly raked over his scalp in a soothing manner.

"What's going to happen?" She asked looking mildly terrified.

Bringing his head up from its place, Hidan looked into her eyes. "Relax Sakura, nothing is going to fucking happen." He reassured.

Gently pulling out of her when he got back onto his knees, he gave her body a lingering gaze. As his violet gaze drank in every bit of her, she began to blush furiously. "Fuck, I can't help but love looking at you." He breathed out before finally getting off of her to sit at the edge of his bed.

"As you've known me practically my whole life, you know that I'm a fucking blunt guy." Hidan said brushing back strands of silvery white when they fell over his face. "I am a person who knows what they want, I've always known what I've fucking wanted."

Casting her a wary glance from the edge of the bed he continued. "You understand how I feel about you, so you must know that I cant force you to want me back- I can't. You have to decide whether this is what you fucking want."

Filled with apprehension from the whole ordeal, Sakura bit her lip as she thought of what her parents or brother would think, her brother would probably kill them both. Shivering at the thought, Sakura connected her gaze with his worried one.

"I- I'm afraid of what might happen." She replied with a shaky voice.

"You need some time to think this shit over don't you?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I know you're afraid if Sasori or your parents fine out, but if were careful- we could get fucking through it." He said sounding slightly hopeful.

Pondering the thought of keeping their relationship under wraps, Sakura bit her lip in thought.

"We could keep it from everyone until graduation, then I guess if you want we could see where all this shit goes from there." His voice was low and his eyes held a look of hope in them, he was nearly pleading to her to accept.

"Sakura, I love you too fucking much not to try to make this work." The pink haired girl let out a snort at his comment and Hidan quirked a brow up curiously when he noticed her smile as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just hearing you say you love me like that makes me laugh."

Both smiling at his vulgar love declaration, Hidan was relieved when she began to wipe tears from her eyes and smile. "I fucking love you too." She said with a smile matching his. "I just hope we can pull this off."

A/N: Well I'll need some time to figure out where to go from here, I have some ideas but I don't want to rush and destroy where all of this is going.

I hope that as this story progresses all of your questions if you have any will be answered. I will include more characters like her brother later on. :)

This wont be the only HidaSaku story I'll write either, I've become quite fond of them together, and I think that there aren't hardly enough stories about them together. What do you think?- DBV


	10. The morning after

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Well I've had all kinds of shit going on, but figured it would be sort of fucked up to leave this dirty little fix abandoned. I have soft of fallen deeply in love with this couple, honestly i thought I could never make it work but well... I guess somehow it did end up working for the most part. :) I know some of it is as usual choppy and lacking serious editing, take note that I will go through the whole story at some point and completely revamp this whole bitch adding in more to every chapter so if you choose to reread then hell yeah! Anyways I better wrap my fucking babbling up so you can get to the good stuff. ;)

Rated M, If you were unaware that this story is nearly pure lemon juice then I suggest you make a run for the hills because honestly this is a far from innocent tale.

I don't own any of the characters T-T

* * *

With bed sheets thrown aside carelessly, gradient light filtered through the blinds and beamed over the slumbering pinkette's bare curves. Bodies pressed together in a spooning state, Hidan marveled at the feel of her smooth flesh against him. Unable to fight his growing arousal, the violet eyed male brought his body closer letting out a breathy sigh when his aching member brushed firmly against round rear.

The faint musk of their lovemaking mixed with previously burned incense hung thickly in the air, and a small grin quirked at the corner of his mouth when ironically the name of the incense he'd burned before was named hot sex. Images brought up by the very scent that filled his senses caused his member to pulsate and swell as it pressed firmly against her heated flesh.

Not wanting to waste any time, Hidan pulled her tousled frosty pink hair aside so that her neck was exposed to him. Bringing his mouth closer, he kissed along the silky flesh, gently nipping and sucking until he reached that distinctive cloud tattoo just at her shoulder. Enjoying every bit of her warmth, his calloused hands caressed at her flared hip before traveling in gentle strokes to her thigh and toned leg. Noticing a small rise of goose bumps on her flesh with every feathered stroke of his fingers, he leaned closer to her body and decided his actions needed to become far more daring.

Her legs were clasped together comfortably, and with a hand still at her curved hip, he began to move his strokes to her front. Edging over her hip, his fingers caught feel of her mound. The feel of her naked sex under his fingertips brought an ignition of fire at his throbbing member, and knowing it wouldn't be too long from know that she'd wake, he continued his torturous teasing. His intentions were clear with every gentle circle at her sex, he wanted to arouse her to his level, and feel every bit of her growing moisture beneath his touch.

Despising moving his attention away from his much desired place at her center, his hand moved up to the flat of her stomach where it ascended it's way up to her small breast, and finally captured her petal colored nipple between his fingers. Lapping his pierced tongue over those same two digits, the silver haired male teased at her breast until a grin spread over his face when the peak hardened under his touch, Her body was reacting to him.

Feeling his member twitch and swell against her, flashbacks of last night played in his head. Her sounds… the feel of her body against him as they explored one another's every erogenous zone. He'd muffled every one of her moans with his mouth for fear of attracting unwanted attention to his bedroom, and she'd accepted every brutal thrust he'd offered, it was… a hurricane of sexual passion he'd never in his life experienced with anyone else.

A pleasured ache flowed straight to his lower region, and as his organ continued to strain against her flesh, while his fingers continued their slow caresses over her bare skin. With a slow push firmly against her rear, he could hear a soft sigh before she began to stir. Thighs shifting as she began to wake, Hidan let out a throaty groan when she pressed against his shaft until the engorged head of his rigid length left a trail of translucent fluid behind. Wrapping an arm around the pink haired woman, his large hand found her soft breast again and much like before, his fingers captured her rosy bud delicately rolling the pebbled flesh between the pads of his digits.

Sakura's eyes were closed but a pleased smile spread over her face and a dust of pink began to cover her cheeks. Tilting her head back to rest at his chest, she further allowed him access to the expanse of her neckline which he quickly brought his face to, nuzzling her neck and darting out his tongue to run it over the soft flesh. The bead of his tongue ring ran along her flesh and she let out a soft moan arching under every stroke of his tongue. Her heart shaped ass pressed itself harder against the swelling head of his length in a teasing manner. The simple grazing of her rounded flesh brought pleasurable shivers down his body, and with parted lips, he let out a soft moan just at the nape of her neck.

"For me?" She asked playfully grinding against his solid erection.

His grinning lips moved to her ear where he spoke in a soft rasp "Yeah, it's a fucking present."

Continuing her slow gyrations against him, Sakura giggled softly before she whispered a breathy response. "Oh really," she said with a growing smile. "I have a feeling I know what this present might be..." Gasping out when his tongue swirled around her shoulder, she fought to form any words. "So when can I have my present?" She finally asked thickly.

Remaining silent, Hidan continued to kiss along her neck while his hand descended from her breast, down the expanse of her toned abdomen until finally reaching her dampened mound where he teased his fingers between her heated sex and thighs in soft strokes. Continuing to tease the flesh of her thighs then back to her mound, he gave into temptation and allowed his fingertips to explore her slick crevices. Releasing a groan at the heated flesh wrapping around his fingers, his length gave another twitch of excitement.

Lightly tracing the slit of her heated sex, he drank in every soft moan and feel of arousal under the pad of his digits. There was a sharp exhale when his teeth nipped at the slope of her neck, before he decided to finally reply to her request. "Whenever you'd fucking like to." He rasped out in a haze of lust.

Noticing a positively devilish smile creep up on her face, Sakura moved closer to his body where she looked him in the eye before parting her thighs. Granting better access this way, his hand quickly darted to tend to her heated core where he began to gently massage expertly. Clamping her green eyes shut, she shuddered with every calculated circular motion. "I'm… I'm ready for that present." She breathed out gently reaching behind her to capture his rock hard member that ached dearly for her.

Not helping a bit of teasing, Hidan leaned at the side of her head. "I'll be the fucking judge of that sweetheart." Fingers still moving in circular motions over her sensitive spot, her body arched and lifted to meet his every touch while her hand gently pumped him. Turning her head so he could capture her lips, their tongues danced along one another, and his lengthy fingers found themselves dipping deeper inside that heated core. Coaxing him deeper, Sakura bit his lip playfully as she gyrated on his hand.

Tongues continuing their heated dance together, two digits found themselves burying deeper into her tight canal. With every moan and grind, Hidan felt himself growing more and more stiff.

Her eyes must have found a source of the time because her movements slowed before she held onto his arm. "I- I have to get ready for school Hidan." She whispered in a pleading voice.

Not thinking twice about her words, the silver haired male pulled his moving digits out of their sheath and made sure she witnessed what he was about to do. Her eyes followed his glistening fingers edging closer to his face just over her shoulder until they widened substantially into saucers when he popped them both into his mouth.

"…" Left speechless with face darkening a few shades of crimson, Hidan took this moment to yank her over him in one swift movement. Pulling each of her thighs around him, he closed his eyes momentarily at the feel of her wet sex over his pulsating rod.

"I won't last as fucking long with you on top seriously." He admitted embarrassingly when she looked confused and shy sitting over him. Since the very beginning of his unwavering fascination with the pink haired girl, he'd been plagued with dirty dreams involving her riding him to the brink of utter ecstasy.

"But I've never-" She stuttered terrified of this new position and whether or not she'd be any good.

"Trust me, your fucking fine. I'll-mm fuck… I'll help you." He stated through clenched teeth when the feel of her bare womanhood over his painful erection was starting to become far too much for him to handle. After a moment's silence, Sakura nodded feeling incredibly shy sitting over him and watching his violet eyes move over her nude form, he seemed to be taking in the view of her naked chest with an approving predatory grin. Leaning forward to plant a kiss, she felt Hidan shiver when her bare breasts brushed over his warm skin. His large hands had found their places just at her hips where they moved up and down before sliding to her plump rear where he gave a hard swat and squeeze. Jumping slightly when the smack on her rear made a loud cracking sound, she was surprised the small sting sent a jolt of desire straight to her soaking sex. Looking down at his pleased expression, the pink haired woman ran her index finger down his muscled abdomen slowly, her small smile grew when she noticed him react to her simple touch.

Lifting her hips so he could insert himself, Sakura's half lidded eyes shut completely when the feel of his spongy tip brushed along her wet entrance before sliding in fully. "Oh…" She moaned out when the new position stuffed him in completely to her very pit. Palms flat on his rippled abdomen, her fingertips felt the tense ridges of muscles when he thrust upward into her. Biting her lip to keep from calling out loudly, she cast a drunken glance downward and noticed his clouded eyes watching her intently.

Moving over his larger form, She gathered strength at her hips and lifted slightly before impaling herself with a quiver of her lithe figure.

Consumed by the effect of every tingling stroke at her sensitive places, Sakura threw her head back when the pace of her gradual movements began to pick up in speed. Hidan let grunt and hiss out as his length was enveloped by her velvet core, his brows furrowed and teeth clenched as her core seemed to suction his rigid member tightly.

"Oh god, Hidan … mm." She cried out softly still rocking on his lap. Mesmerized by her appearance as she worked herself up to her climax atop him, Hidan drank in every part of this moment. Her lower lip was trapped between her teeth, and her messy pink hair fell around her in frosty blush colored waves. Every movement brought a soft bounce to her small perky breasts which he seemed to be watching idly.

Broken away from the trance of her bouncing breasts, he brought back to the sudden awareness of his nearing peak. "Oh fuck Sakura…" He moaned out when she rose particularly higher nearly pulling away from him completely before burying his throbbing flesh back inside of her again. She was releasing the tiniest of moans and trembling with every thrust he'd give. Watching her through the slits of his eyes, he noticed the heat intensify around him tenfold. Lips parted and head thrown back, she rode him fiercely without abandonment. The silver haired male felt his loins tense unbearably before the woman above him let out a choked moan and trembled over his sweating body. Taking this moment to thrust inside her hypersensitive opening, Hidan pistoned into this climaxing woman with every bit of strength he could muster up. Taking every squeeze of her climaxing walls, he mirrored her trembling as his length was soaked completely by her potent essence.

"Fuck- oh fuck! I'm gonna cum…" He bit at his tongue ring when she began to match his rapid speed to increase the intensity of his own pending release. Feeling her tighten around him much like before, Sakura came calling out Hidan's name softly completely overcome by the intense moment. Hidan gnashed his teeth together as her nectar seemed to dribble down his tightening groin, within the tight confines of her center, her walls seemed to be milking his erection almost painfully. Pulling her closer to his body, the silver haired male brought his mouth to her neck where his canines sank into her pale vulnerable flesh. Sakura let out a soft cry mixed both with pleasure and pain at his sudden impulse before she felt him begin to thrust irregularly.

Inching forward, the violet eyed male gathered as much strength as he could to pull out of her at the exact moment of his aching release. Watching her fall back onto his bed, he was over her body held up by his knees with one hand fisting his throbbing member. "Fuckk…" He hissed out as rope after pale rope of his seed fell onto her heaving body, pools of sticky moisture formed at her chest and rising stomach.

Grunting when he seemed to have emptied a months worth of ejaculate onto the pink haired woman, Hidan nearly fell onto her from sheer exhaustion. Slowly falling at her side on the mattress, he could see the white glisten on her skin that he'd provided her with.

She was panting beside him silently with her face turned away from his view and for a moment he feared she was having second thoughts about the whole thing. Unsure if he could take another one of her harsh rejections he suddenly felt a sudden sense of relief wash over him when she decided to turn her blushing face to him, it was then that his worries seemed to dissolve without a trance when there was an upward tilt to her airy lips, Sakura looked happy.

"Did you really need to… you know all over me?" The question only seemed to elicit a snort from the silver haired male as a response before she let out a soft dreamy sigh and snuggled closer to his trembling body, still wearing that very pleased expression.

"People would have started fucking asking why virgin Sakura is walking around pregnant don't you think?" There was a look of panic as she thought of walking around with a large pregnant belly suddenly,before she nodded in agreement. Incense completely overrun by the thick potent scent of their post lovemaking, both teens remained intertwined with one another with messy sheets and clothing pooling around their nude forms.

A look of mischief crossed her features before she responded. "I could always tell them a deity like Jashin chose me to impregnate, think they'd buy that?" Sakura was ready for an eye roll or maybe a vulgar comeback, she wasn't at all prepared for Hidan's sudden stillness.

"Hidan… Did I say something wrong?" She asked hoping she hadn't said something completely stupid.

"How the fuck do you know about that?!" He said in a dark malicious tone. Hissing a bit when his hand painfully wrapped around her frail arm, Sakura shot him a worried look before she noticed him suddenly come back to his senses.

All anger fading from his handsome features, he released his painful hold on her and raked a hand nervously through his messy hair. Feeling completely terrible for possibly offending him, her lower lip trembled. She hadn't intended for that to happen, she'd heard through the group that Hidan had branded himself when he was younger.

Muttering something to himself, he was momentarily oblivious to her near sobbing state. When he noticed her soft sniffles, his plum colored eyes quickly moved over to her speechless form. "No Sakura, shit- I didn't fucking mean to make you cry." He said pulling her closer to him not caring if his cold drying essence coated his skin as well in the process.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to say that. I just thought because well of your brand. I heard some things..." She said meeting his gaze with tear filled eyes. Hating the way he'd reacted, Hidan nodded his head in understanding, she was always perceptive and smart of course she'd be curious about it without knowing the truth, and of course the others would have said shit about it, they had said a few things in the past about Kakuzu but his brother would never confirm nor deny and well neither would he.

"I looked up the symbol but I figured it was something you- I don't know what I thought…" She hiccuped out with tears fighting to stay in place. Hidan rubbed soothing circles on her back before he figured it would be best to tell her, hell she was the only person he could ever feel like he could tell this kind of shit to without judgement.

"Fuck- well I understand. I know you didn't fucking know how I got it, everyone thought I'd probably done it to myself to be cool or some shit seriously." Wiping a few tears from her eyes, he continued, and she remained silently composing herself.

"You know before me and Kakuzu were taken in by your family, my parents were- they were fucking lunatics." He said with a small sad laugh. Nodding her head as she listened quietly, Hidan's expression darkened as flickers of terrible memories ran through his thought process.

"Well my dad bailed after a while, he ran away from our mom when her _issues _began to get far too unstable for his liking. He fucking left us with her knowing she was fucking crazy." His jaw was tensed as he recalled watching his father walk out of their trashed home without so much as a second glance back. "And well Kakuzu was fucking used to it, I mean he never even met his real fucking dad but shit my father was a good person, he took care of us all and watching him just fucking high tail was… it was a breaking point for me." The anger that started to build inside diminished when he felt her fingers lace with his, looking down at their joined hands, he relaxed.

Sakura noticed his captivating eyes glisten before he seemed to mask the evident hurt with a sigh. "She did this to you didn't she?" The green eyed girl said realizing just the amount of pain he and Kakuzu had to endure as children. For a moment they were both in silence with the question still hanging in the air before he turned his mildly hurt face to meet her equally sad gaze.

"Yeah, like I said… she had fucking issues." Releasing a shaky breath, Sakura brought her hand up to his cheek. Hidan furrowed his brows as he noticed her eyes glisten with more tears.

"Don't cry for me, it doesn't fucking hurt anymore..." He whispered out before squeezing her small hand gently.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered a reply truly meaning her words. Sakura was sure that the group had wondered about the many scars littering both male's bodies, especially Kakuzu who sported his infamous half Glasgow smile.

"Naw don't fucking worry about it, she got her half before me and Kakuzu were taken in by Chiyo." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of her grandmother's kindness for taking both boys in before they would be separated through foster care. She remembered going up to her small farmhouse for visits with Sasori and seeing both Hidan and Kakuzu working hard doing chores, they always claimed the small elderly woman was scary when they would complain about housework so they would always comply with her demands, she agreed knowing the statement about the tiny woman was true.

"And what of your mom… if you don't mind me asking." She trailed off hoping her curiosity wouldn't get him mad. There was an exhale before he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in her hair.

Pulling back slightly to talk with his hands he met her eye. "Well she used to take all kinds of fucking drugs so one day she just-" Green eyes watched his thumb move across his neckline in a swift motion. "Well she must have fucking felt bad one day and ended it." Noticing his sudden tenseness at those words and nervous expression Sakura pushed away the strange feeling she got as he spoke those last words in almost a humored manner.

"But let's not fucking talk about dumb shit like that," He said returning to his normal flirtatious demeanor. "I think we still have time for round two seriously." Hands moving along the inner parts of her thighs, Sakura met his mouth when he leaned forward.

"You forgive me for bringing that up?" She asked hoping he wouldn't hold her stupid curiosity against her.

"Fuck yeah, I don't think I could stay pissed off at you." He stated flashing a toothy grin before gripping a bare breast and gently kneading it.

"You know I have to get ready for school, not all of us are lucky enough to stay home because of suspension." She said giggling when he nipped at a particular ticklish spot on her body.

"Stay home then, be a fucking bad girl for once." He murmured as he began to kiss up and down her collar before stopping to plant a soothing kiss on the bite mark he'd left.

"I can't." She whispered wondering if her own words were even true. Hidan seemed to be in his own world, licking and sucking at her without a single fuck given.

"You can." He said in a muffle as his lips fell around her breast. Sakura shut her eyes briefly at the feel if his swirling tongue against her erect nipple.

"Fine, I guess I can pretend to go. I suppose they would believe me since I never miss." Noticing his clouded half lidded eyes and sexy smile, Sakura reached between their bodies and gripped onto his growing member. Inhaling sharply, he released a content sigh as her delicate fingers began to work on his length.

"Oh and for your information," She stated biting her lower lip with a devilish smile in place. "I can be a bad girl." She said in a seductive whisper, Hidan continued groaning with every stroke of her hand.

"Yes you fucking can." He replied in a breathier tone before their mouths met once more to initiate another round to start off their day. Mouths meshing together, the silver haired male found he could get used to waking up like this every morning.

A/N: Hope you liked it, I know I need to make these things longer, I will!

So I hope you understood the reasoning for his brand, my grandmother suffers from severe schizophrenia and actually branded one of my uncles with a cross when he was younger and she was off her medication, scary shit seriously.

I will go into even more depth later on about memories and other things like that, and because I'm making this sort of a series including other couples i'm sort of just focusing on their relationship and close family, a mild amount of their friends.

As for those of you curious regarding their affiliation with one another, they are NOT related through blood but because her parents brought he and his brother in like sons, well you see the problem- step bro and sis love is a no no in the Haruno's eyes.

Sorry for the long ass authors note, thanks for bearing with me.- DBV


End file.
